Mal trabajo
by lisannette-chan
Summary: Las personas a veces dicen: No existe trabajo malo...parte de esa frase es cierta, eso, si tu esposa con fobia a las mentiras se da cuenta de "ese" trabajo.
1. Rutina

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_**Mal trabajo**_

**Rutina**

En una vivienda se encontraba un peculiar apartamento, a las 12Am en donde se escuchaba el grito de tres niños pequeños.

En una cama personal se encontraban acostados dos individuos; una mujer de cabellos verdes y de aparentes grandes atributos y abrazada a ella un hombre de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color

-oh…vaya-se levantaba la mujer al escuchar el llanto de su hijo, pero dos brazos la devolvieron a la cama

-no te preocupes, iré yo-mientras se levantaba, mostrando su camisa blanca sin mangas y un short negro, cruzando a otras dos camas de tamaño personal

En una de las camas, una mujer de cabellos castaños de también grandes atributos abrazada a un hombre pálido de cabellos negro y ojos verdes, también hacia intentos de levantarse al percatarse del llanto de su hijo

-iré yo-le dijo a la mujer, mientras caminaba con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de algodón del mismo color, cruzando una cama

En esa cama se revolvía una menuda mujer de no tan grandes atributos y de cabello negro; y un hombre de un peculiar cabello naranja y de ojos color ámbar

-Rukia ve tú-dándole la espalda a la mujer, quien abría los ojos abruptamente

-Claro que no! Ve tú, ayer me toco a mí-quitándole la sabana de encima

-Eso no es cierto, ena…ah!-grito al caer de la cama por ser empujado

-Idiota, claro que es tu turno, mira!-señalaba a los dos hombres que se habían levantado-tu turno es al mismo tiempo que el de Ulquiorra y el de Grimmjow!

El hombre suspiro molesto, para su mala suerte, su esposa tenía razón, se levanto sin decir nada, mostrando su torso bien manejado y una pantalón negro de algodón, sabia la cara triunfante que tenia la morena y no quería rebajar mas su dignidad.

Él junto con los otros dos, llegaron hasta la cocina, sacando de la alacena tres biberones, una bolsa de leche en polvo y azúcar. El hombre pálido coloco en la estufa un envase de acero con agua

-esta vez no te libraste…Kurosaki-le dijo

-si, Rukia no tiene un pelo de tonta Ulquiorra, pero tenía que hacer el intento-dijo mientras destapaba los tres biberones y los lavaba en el grifo para dárselos al de cabellos celestes-Toma Grimmjow

El hombre agrego tres cucharadas de leche en polvo y una cucharada de azúcar en cada uno de los biberones, para dárselos a Ulquiorra quien los llenaba con el agua tibia

Los hombres salieron de la cocina, directo a tres pequeñas cunas, donde se encontraban tres pequeños cuerpecitos que dejaron de llorar al ver a sus padres

-vamos Akira, ven con papá-el de cabellos celestes tomo una niña de cabellos verdes de grandes ojos celestes, quien la esperaba con sus bracitos estirados hacia él. La tomo y se dirigió a una de tres sillas de plásticos dándole a beber su biberón de leche tibia

-es hora de comer Akina-le dijo a una niña de cabellos castaño y ojos marrones, muy parecidos a su madre, tomándola acompañando al otro hombre, alimentando a su hija

-Atsuko, porque te levantas tan temprano?-le dijo con un radiante sonrisa a su hija de cabellos naranjos y ojos violetas, hermosos ojos violetas al igual que su bella esposa, la tomo y la acurruco entre sus brazos acompañando al otro par de padres sentados en las sillas plásticas

El silencio de la media noche se hizo presente, el único y diminuto ruido era el de las niñas bebiendo del biberón más los suspiros de las mujeres de la casa que dormían plácidamente

-a veces pienso que esto es irónico-dijo Grimmjow

-yo también lo pienso, estudiamos en la misma universidad, nos enamoramos de nuestras compañeras y tuvimos hijos con ellas-contesto el moreno

-aquí lo único irónico, es que nos casamos el mismo día, nuestras esposas dieron a luz un día después de otro, vivimos juntos en un mismo lugar, nuestras hijas comienzan con la letra A y que todos somos más pobres que la misma palabra-resoplo el peli naranjo

Los dos hombres asintieron en razón a las palabras de su amigo, era cierto, se habían conocido en la universidad haciéndose amigo

**Flas back**

Por el pasillo de la universidad camina un trió de extraños muchachos, quienes eran temidos en el lugar por ninguna razón

-me quieren decir a donde vamos, tengo hambre-el de cabellos naranjas seguía sus amigos, que después de sonar el descanso salieron de la facultad como si se quemara el lugar

Los muchachos no le contestaron, bajaban por las escaleras saliendo al pequeño patio de la Universidad de Karakura, el chico abrió los ojos al ver a sus amigos con los ojos abiertos

-Qué rayos están haciendo!-Grito al verlos esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

Los chicos al oírlo gritar lo jalaron del brazo, escondiéndolo junto a ellos, el de cabellos celestes le tapo la boca al notar que reclamaría, mientras que el moreno miraba por los arbustos

-puedes soltarlo, no se dieron cuenta-el de cabellos celestes soltó al chico, quien respiraba con dificultad

-Quien no se dio cuenta!-eufórico, fue silenciado por el moreno, haciéndole de seña con el dedo índice y tapándole la boca

-mira-le señalo detrás de los arbustos

El chico abrió las ramas de los arbustos para abrir los ojos de golpe, no se podía creer hasta que punto llegaron las hormonas de sus amigos

-que es esto par de degene…!-pero Grimmjow lo jalo del brazo, mientras el moreno se sentaba frente a él, como era posible que estuviesen espiando a dos chicas? y no solo dos chicas, eran las chicas más bellas y populares de la universidad y a sus locos amigos les daba por espiarlas?

-escucha…no es lo que crees, no las estamos espiando ni nada por el estilo

Ichigo hablaba con la mano de Grimmjow encima, así que no se le entendía nada, hasta que a la fuerza el chico deshizo el agarre e hizo todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo

-entonces que rayos hacen?

-solo las admiramos-respondió Grimmjow

El joven estaba con una tic! En el ojo, que las admiraban!, que clase de acosador pervertido le llama eso "admirar", ahora si que estaba preocupado por esos dos raros a los que llamaba amigos, su belleza no era lo sorprendente aquí, aunque se miraban delicadas tenían una fuerza abrumadora, eran más inteligente de lo que parecían y astutas

-Ulquiorra! Tenemos oportunidad, esa chica no está-el de cabellos celestes se levanto del suelo seguido del moreno

Ichigo iba a detenerlos pero, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a ellas, Grimmjow con una sonrisa que denotaba su nerviosismo y Ulquiorra con los ojos cerrados, y aun más pálido. Suspiro, solo tenía que esperar unos minutos para ver viajar por los aires a sus amigos

Se acomodo detrás de los arbustos, apartando ramas para mirar la seducción de sus amigos, observaba a Grimmjow hablando con una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos color olivo, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, de cariño Nel; y a Ulquiorra con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, Inoue Orihime

Un sonido de cartón estrujado a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear, mirando a una chica de corta estatura y de delgado cuerpo, de cabellos negro y ojos azules-violetas que lo atraparon como una red, pero toda su imaginación voló cuando miró a la chica tomando dos rocas del suelo apuntando a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra

-Malditos perver…!-trato de anunciarse la morena pero no lo logro al ser callada por una mano soltando las piedras y escondida detrás de unos arbustos, trato de librarse del agarre hasta que al fin pudo-pero que…!

-sh…! no hagas ruido-le dijo volteando a mirar a sus amigos-que suerte, no se dieron cuenta, que tratabas de hacer enana

La morena se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del chico frente a ella, un extraño chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos color ámbar, de contextura más grande que la suya, demasiado diría ella.

-ah!-se escuchó detrás de unos arbustos haciendo voltear a las dos chicas

-que fue eso?-dijo Nel a punto de levantarse

Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer, sabia de quien había provenido ese grito, la pregunta era, que le había pasado al arruina momentos de su amigo? Pero lo más importante era detener a su chica

-Nel quieres ser mi novia!-la chica se detuvo en seco, la otra pareja se había quedado en shock e Ichigo con la otra chica también.

-Grimmjow eso era después de invitarlas a la ci…ta-e moreno también la había regado, la chica a la par suya lo miraba expectante

Las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas, sabían el motivo de esos chicos al acercárseles, pero nunca imaginaron que se les declararían en alto y públicamente, sin olvidar la extraña coordinación. Ambas chicas sonrieron ante la cara de ya-las-perdimos

-les contestaremos con una condición-dijo Inoue, llamando la atención de los dos chicos

-cenen hoy con nosotras y veremos-continuo la otra chica

-oh! claro que no lo harán!-dijo la morena detrás de los arbustos peleando con el de cabellos naranjas, que la sostenía de la cintura y de la boca para que no arruinara el momento, y cuidando su apreciado cuerpo recordando la patada que le había dado

-no! déjalos en paz! Enana gritona…ah!-grito al recibir un buen codazo en su estomago

-no! Ellos solo jugaran con ellas para dejarlas por otras que estén en buen estado!

"_en buen estado?"_ esa frase repico en la mente del chico, a que se refería? Lo había confundido

-no sé qué quisiste decir, pero no quiero que interrumpas!

-y tu quien te crees que eres? Idiota cabello de zanahoria-a la vez que le guiñaba el cabello

-oye! Suéltame ah!-en eso el chico perdió el control de su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo, con la morena abajo y él sobre ella

Ahora que la miraba de cerca no era tan fea, tenía unos hermosos ojos y una piel que se veía tan blanca como la seda y suave como las nubes. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca era más ceñudo, tenía unos ojos penetrantes, y se veía muy guapo y su olor era…

-Rukia?-la morena al escuchar la voz de Inoue empujo al chico encima de ella

-oh! No es su amigo?-pregunto Nel

El chico, por alguna extraña razón se sentía molesto, le había comenzado a gustar el estar encima de esa chica que se llamaba "_Rukia…lindo nombre"_

-me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, es un placer-les dijo a las chicas, quien una de ellas le quedo viendo con una sonrisa divertida

El chico ya sentía lo que le diría, y todo por su nombre, solo esperaba amortiguar el golpe y no perder el control, causándole problemas a sus amigos, pero la burla de la morena no llego…

-que bien Rukia! Parece que ya tienes novio!-alegremente le felicitaba Inoue

-Que!-gritaron ambos

-que te pasa, se estaban besando detrás de esos arbustos no?-burlescamente el de cabellos celestes le daba golpes en el brazo

-Que no somos novios!-dijo el peli naranjo, ignorando al chico bromista

-pero aun no han negado que se estaban besando, así que podemos cenar los tres juntos-propuso Nel

-NO!-gritaron de nuevo los chicos sonrojados hasta el cuello

**Final flash back**

Si, su forma de conocer a sus esposas fue verdaderamente un caos. Los tres hombres miraron abajo en sus brazos, a sus hijas plenamente dormidas con casi todo el biberón vacio, que suerte que no se habían hecho en los pañales

El trió se levanto suavemente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar a sus hijas, colocándolas en cada una de sus cunas color rosado, para cubrirlas con unas sabanas de lana

Observaron a sus hijas una vez más, para dar la vuelta y dormir junto a sus esposas. Al acostarse las abrasaron haciéndolas sonreír, pero no lograron conseguir el sueño. Pensaba en su estado económico pasara lo que pasara no podían seguir desempleados

"_mañana será nuestro día"_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia, será de pocos capítulos, pero la trama es interesante**

**Si les gusto**

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos**

**(n.n)/**


	2. Arriesgarse

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **tsuki-chann****, Akisa, ****Catch me on Fire****, ****lovetamaki1****, ****Nemesis2012****, ****Anahis****, ****Pureheart01****: **gracias por leer el primer capítulo, se que comenzó raro, pero espero que no se vea tanto de aquí en adelante y espero que les guste este capitulo…

_**Mal trabajo**_

**Arriesgarse**

En la mañana, las mujeres del hogar estaban sentadas en las sillas de plástico con unos catálogos en mano, y a sus hijas en su regazo quienes estaban observando los llamativos colores del objeto que tenían sus madres.

Por otra parte, los hombres recostados a la pared, tenían en sus manos un periódico con la sección de empleos, buscando un trabajo que tuviese que ver con su profesionalidad.

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo-el moreno tiro el periódico serenamente

-tiene razón, del millón de empleos en este periódico, solo dos aplican para médicos-el cabellos celeste, tiro el periódico para tomar otro de diferente editorial

Sin embargo, ambos hombres observaron al peli naranja, normalmente en ese tipo de conversación, les reprendía por su negativismo, pero esta vez fue diferente, tenía el ceño fruncido leyendo y releyendo el periódico.

Había escuchado muy bien los comentarios de sus amigos, pero no tenia caso discutir, estaba más preocupado en encontrar el bendito trabajo, ser negativo en ese momento no le ayudaría en nada. Siempre escuchaba a su esposa hablar con sus amigas, que él algún día encontraría un trabajo y tendrían una casa; con una cama matrimonial, una cama grande para su hija, una amplia sala, una linda cocina con una gran nevera llena de rica comida, y un largo y cómodo comedor.

Escuchar los deseos de su esposa lo hacían sentir culpable, ese no era el futuro que tenía en mente el día que le propuso matrimonio. Nunca se le paso por la mente, que después de graduarse con sus amigos de la facultad de medicina, no podrían encontrar trabajo, aun teniendo un diploma de profesionales en el tema

-Ichigo, te sientes bien?-Nel lo saco de sus pensamientos-Grimmjow y Ulquiorra te están esperando afuera del edificio

-encontraron un posible trabajo-le contesto Inoue al ver su cara de desconcierto

Al escuchar la palabra trabajo se incorporo, caminando hasta su esposa, despidiéndose con un beso en sus labios y beso en la frente de su hija

-suerte-escucho a su esposa

El solo asiento. Siempre le decía eso a su esposo, sin embargo, cuando regresaba no traía buenas noticias, siempre llegaba con su ceño fruncido y se metía al baño dispuesto al golpear la pared de esta, y al final le terminaba de sanar los nudillos ensangrentados con las pocas vendas que podían comprar

-no te preocupes-se acerco Nel-ten fe que encontrara trabajo

-si, Rukia-Inoue se sentó al lado de ella-Ichigo siempre se esfuerza por ver sonreír a ti y a su hija, ten fe que hoy lo encontrara

Sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que confiar que su esposo encontraría trabajo, por el momento se dedicaría en las ventas de sus productos

-la señora Nanao pidió este perfume-le mostro la imagen del objeto a la de cabellos verdes

-Nozomi, la vecina de al lado, pidió este rubor en polvo-le dijo Inoue

Nel se encargo de escribir el código de los productos para solicitarlos en la agencia de cosméticos en la que estaban suscritas, al parecer tenían buena venta en ese día.

.

.

.

Llevaban horas caminando, irían en taxi pero no tenían dinero para pagar tres pasajeros, y no es que fueran tacaños pero en auto bus tampoco irían, ese dinero podrían gastarlo en otra cosa, como por ejemplo los pañales de sus hija, que por cierto estaba disminuyendo.

-falta poco?-le pregunto Grimmjow al moreno

-solo giramos a la derecha y contamos dos calles

No se quejaban de caminar, así aprovechaban y hacían ejercicio, de hecho hacían ese mismo ejercicio cada día y si seguían así desaparecerían; estaban tan delgados por comer como paritos, pero eso no importaba con tal que sus esposas se alimentaran bien

-por fin-dijo el peli naranjo frente a su posible oportunidad de trabajo

30 minutos después…

El peli naranja estaba cabreado, y sus amigos lo podían notar, quien no? Si al entrar al lugar una joven les dijo que las vacantes ya estaban ocupadas…habían llegado tarde. Suspiraron, se dirigían a su segunda y última opción en el día, esta vez sí era seguro, era el hospital público de Karakura, una gran arquitectura de 4 pisos, sería el colmo si no necesitaran a alguien al menos de limpieza.

Llegaron a su propósito luego de su caminata de 2 horas, entraron al lugar siendo recibidos por la mirada de todos los presentes ahí.

-que se les ofrece-les dijo una enfermera

-oh! Venimos por el puesto medico que publicaron en el periódico-le contesto el de cabellera celeste

-comprendo, síganme por favor

La enfermera los guio hasta el ascensor donde la vieron presionar el botón del tercer piso. Al abrirse la puerta la siguieron hasta que se paro frente a administración

-esperen un momento por favor-y entro a la oficina. Después de minutos volvió a salir-pasen la señorita Halibel les espera

Al entrar, observaron a una mujer de piel morena, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia ellos frunciendo el ceño

-según lo que la enfermera me dijo, están aquí por el trabajo

-sí, hemos venido por el puesto de médico pediatra-dijo el Ulquiorra

-Hemos?-enfatizo la palabra

-si queremos ser los médicos pediatras del hospital-le dijo Grimmjow

Silencio

-ya veo-coloco sus codos en el escritorio, uniendo en puño ambas manos observando fijamente a los hombre-creo que los que no entienden son ustedes, el puesto de pediatra es solo para "uno" no se puede a los tres

-pero mire!-Ichigo puso en el escritorio, los diplomas y honores de médico general de los tres-somos profesionales!-sus amigos lo observaban, estaba tan desesperado de encontrar trabajo que no medía sus acciones

-le exijo que guarde silencio, recuerde que está en un hospital o eso no fue lo que le enseñaron en la facultad?-se quedo callado, empuñando fuertemente sus manos, tenía razón-lo siento mucho, pero un medico con ese comportamiento no puede residir en este hospital, así que les exijo que se marchen

El peli naranjo estaba a punto de responderle con una palabrota pero sus amigos lo detuvieron a tiempo

-sentimos las molestias-Grimmjow tomo a Ichigo de la boca empujándolo fuera del lugar

-con su permiso-el moreno tomo los papeles y salió detrás de ellos

Al cerrar la puerta se escucho las quejas de Ichigo, la mujer solo escuchaba. Cerro lo ojos para volverlo a abrir, su historial académico era excelente, pero su conducta debía manejarla

-además…tienen rostro de delincuentes-se dijo así misma para seguir con sus labores

.

.

.

Habían salido con dificultad del hospital, Ichigo había perdido el control tan fácilmente. Caminaron el silencio, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow miraban lo deprimido que estaba, pero lo vieron levantar el rostro y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Siguieron su mirada, percatándose de donde habían llegado.

Al doblar la esquina estaba un parque, un parque que Ichigo recordaba muy bien…era el parque que estaba ubicado frente al restaurante, donde sus amigos habían tenido su primera cita…y donde Rukia le había abierto su corazón…su adolorido corazón

**Flash back**

La tarde se hacía presente, avisando que la noche caería en pocas horas y dos mujeres voluptuosas tocaban la puerta de la mansión de su mejor amiga

-oh! Nelliel, Orihime, es muy tarde para que ustedes visiten a Rukia-les recibió una mujer de cabellos negros corto hasta los hombro, de contextura delgada y de mirada humilde

-buenas tardes señora Hisana-la de cabellos castaños saludo a la madre de Rukia

-no hemos venido a visitar a Rukia-Nel elevo su brazo derecho mostrando una bolsa-hemos venido a prepararla para su primera cita-dejando perpleja a la mujer

-Cita?-se escucho la voz de un varón

-Hola señor Kuchiki-saludo Inoue a un hombre de alta estatura, de ojos grises y de rostro orgulloso

-acaban de decir que Rukia irá a una cita…y sin permiso-les pregunto

-así es-contestaron ambas chicas

-es extraño, Rukia nos hubiese avisado que saldría con alguien

Era de esperarse, la morena había estado renegando salir con el amigo de sus enamorados, y no le entendían, el chico no era feo, al contrario era un chico atractivo y guapo, hasta tenía su mismo temperamento. La madre de Rukia la dejo pasar ofreciéndoles un jugo de naranja. Aceptaron, esperando a la señora en la sala dejándolas a solas con Byakuya, el padrastro de Rukia. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el rostro pasivo de él

-se mira tranquilo señor Kuchiki, parece no perturbarle la salida de Rukia-le dijo Nel

-según-dijo-si me muestran una foto donde aparezca el tipo con el que saldrá…

-aquí esta!-interrumpió Inoue, mostrándole cerca de su rostro la foto de Rukia encima de Ichigo guiñándole en cabello

Suspiro mirando derrotado a las amigas de la morena quienes sonreían triunfante, al parecer los jóvenes del ahora podían leer los pensamientos de los adultos

Hisana entro con cuatro vasos de jugo, sirviéndole a Byakuya, Nelliel y a Inoue. Estas últimas se levantaron pidiendo permiso para ir a la habitaciones Rukia

Minutos después…

-QUE!-se escucho por toda la mansión

-por favor…-le pedían sus amigas

-para nada, no saldré con ese cabeza hueca y punto!-se acostó en su cama

Silencio…

Dirigió su mirada a sus amigas que la miraban con ojos acuosos. Suspiro, era como estar en la espada en la pared, en esa situación era mejor cumplirles el capricho a sus amigos, después de todo, solo tendría que ir al restaurante, comer e ignorar al tonto aquel

-esta bi…

No pudo continuar, cuando sintió las manos de sus amigas empujarla hasta el espejo, quitarle la ropa y ponerle un vestido color magenta de manga corta y con un largo corte en la pierna izquierda.

-esperen que hacen-sus amigas le habían empezado a cepillar el cabello y untarle un poco de brillo rosado nacarado en sus labios.

-tadan!-dijeron unisonó

.

.

.

-claro que no! Largo de aquí!-gritaba el peli naranjo, mientras trataba de restringirles el paso a sus amigos, dejando caer todo su peso a la puerta

-vamos Ichigo te comportas como si le tuviese miedo a la chica-le dijo Ulquiorra

-AH!-gritaron al sentir que caían al suelo, ya que el chico había dejado de ejercer fuerza a la puerta dejándolos caer

-no le tengo miedo a esa enana y se los voy a probar…Ah!-Ulquiorra lo había tomado por los brazos y Grimmjow de los pies, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el seguro en caso que el chico deseara escapar

En el comedor de la casa, estaban cuatro figuras sentadas en una mesa; una chica de cabello castaño con dos coletas, otra de cabello negro con una coleta, una mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados y un hombre de edad de cabello negro que tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro; comenzaban a cenar sin el peli naranjo, ignorando los gritos de este y el de sus amigos

-crees que nuestro hermano este bien papi-le pregunto la castaña de nombre Yuzu Kurosaki

-Claro que sí, no escuchaste a sus amigos, al parecer saldrá con una chica-la chica de cabellos negro de nombre Karin Kurosaki, dirigió su mirada hacia su padre-y al parecer viejo, eso te tiene contento

-Karin no le digas así a tu padre-le dijo su madre de nombre Masaki Kurosaki.

El hombre asistió ante las palabras de su hija, a decir verdad estaba orgullo de su hijo, con la abstinencia que Ichigo había puesto para no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas de adolecente, había perdido las esperanzas que se enamorara de una joven, pero al parecer sus deseos fueron escuchados y su hijo no sería gay.

Pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia la figura presente. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra bajaron, seguido de otra figura, los cuales hizo que los presentes abrieran los ojos en par. Ichigo hizo su debut dejado ver su vestuario

-hijo!-Masaki se levantó de la mesa directamente hacia su hijo mayor-te vez guapísimo

-gra…gracias-se sonrojo mirando a su lado, a sus amigos burlándose de él-cállense-le susurro

Se detuvo en seco al sentir unas palmadas en su hombro provenientes de su padre que le hacia un además hacia arriba. Al parecer todos se hacia una idea equivocada de la realidad

.

.

.

En un restaurante, no tan lujoso pero, un rustico lugar de paredes color blanco, rodeado de jarrones con flores de varias colores, mesas de acuerdo al gusto, se encontraban tres hombres, dos de ellos tranquilos y el otro con ganas de largarse del lugar

-les digo que no van a venir, no se ustedes pero yo me voy-sus amigos solo lo miraron. En cuanto el muchacho dio la vuelta se encontró con el trió de chicas.

El par de chicos a espaldas del peli naranjo se levantaron de las sillas al ver a sus amadas, ambas muchachas llevaban puestos hermosos vestidos ceñidos al pecho y gran vuelo después de este. El vestido de Nelliel era de color negro con encajes del mismo color que resaltaba su cabello; e Inoue que llevaba puesto un vestid de color café claro de tela brillante

Pero Ichigo estaba mas que absorto, en cuanto vio la presencia de las chicas, su vista fue dirigía a la pequeña y delgada figura centímetros atrás de las voluptuosas mujeres; no podía creer lo hermosa que se miraba con ese vestido ceñido al cuerpo y con el largo corte dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas. Se impresiono a un mas al ver su cara teñida de un rojo carmín…estaba avergonzada?

20 minutos después…

Estaba furiosa, todo lo nerviosa que se sentía por llevar un vestido de su tipo se había esfumado gracias al idiota frente a ella. No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer; al momento de tomar asiento le había retirado la silla, impresionándola con su sentido de caballerismo, pero después del que el camarero se le acercara a tomar su orden, la interrumpió ordenando por los dos, luego de minutos el mesero llego con su orden seguido que este le colocara un papel con su número telefónico y el peli naranja le enviara una mirada de los mil demonios.

Empezaron a comer, pero el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima, a excepción de los hombres que estaban en el restaurante tratando de seducirla desde sus mesas quienes eran ahuyentados por el rostro del chico que les transmitía tóquenla-y-los-mandare-al-infierno

-se siente muy bien estar las tres parejas no creen?-comento inocentemente Inoue

-en verdad lo creo, es raro que Ichigo saliera de su casa por una cita-dijo Grimmjow

-también me sorprende de Rukia, ella no es la que sale con chicos-apoyo Nel

Al parecer su tema de conversación era esa pareja. El peli naranjo dirigió su mirada hacia la morena abriendo los ojos en par al verla con el rostro ensombrecido, al parecer estaba molesta

-oigan chicos-trato de llamarles la atención, pero ellos seguían hablando

-no sería lindo que fuesen novios

-chicos…-les seguía llamando

-tal vez se casen

-hey…

-Basta!-la morena se levanto golpeando la mesa, asustándolos y llamando la atención de los demás en el restaurante-Basta-susurro sin levantar su rostro-Nelliel, Inoue…cuando terminen las estaré esperando afuera-tomando su bolso y saliendo del local

En cuanto salió del lugar, sintió un frio inmenso que la hizo frotarse los brazos, frente a ella estaba un parque, con niños jugando y parejas caminando por los alrededores "_no es demasiado tarde como para estar en estos lugares?"_ se pregunto mentalmente, abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir algo cálido caer sobre sus hombros.

Después de verla salir del restaurante, se levanto sin decir nada a sus amigos, al salir la noto frente al parque tiritando, al parecer tenia frio, al acercarse a ella estaba tan adentro de sus pensamientos que no noto su presencia, quitándose la chaqueta de color azul y gamuza blanca al lado de la capucha, colocándosela encima

-hace demasiado fría, para que solo lleves un vestido-regalándole una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos, sintiéndola fría.

La llevo hasta una de las bancas que estaba frente a una fuente con dos delfines formando un corazón y el agua pasando por ellos. Al sentarse tomo la otra mano de la morera dándole calor, estaban demasiado heladas, inclusive, tenía las mejillas rojas, que bueno que había llevado esa chaqueta.

El corazón le palpitaba muy rápido; la había tomado desprevenida, sus manos eran tan grandes que cubrían las suya con facilidad, pero…eran cálidas. Fijo su mirada en su rostro, estaba mirando la fuente, se preguntaba porque siempre tenía el ceño fruncido pero, no podía negar que se veía atractivo y ahora que lo notaba se miraba muy guapo con es camisa blanca de botones, con dos de ellos sin abotonar dejando ver el comienzo de sus pecho fuerte

-sabes…-la asusto haciéndole mirar a otro lado, la había descubierto-aquella frase que gritaste, me ha rondado en la mente

Rukia le miro, para entender a que se refería

_No! Ellos solo jugaran con ellas para dejarlas por otras que estén en buen estado!_

-eso no es algo que le pueda confiar a alguien como tu-le restregó amargamente

-y que soy para ti?-le pregunto, girándose para verla a los ojos azules-violetas, sin saber el porqué le había preguntado

La morena se perdió en sus ojos ámbar, hipnotizándola por completos. El peli naranjo abrió los ojos en par al verla girar de la banca quedando a sus espaldas

-te lo diré…pero déjame estar así

-está bien…

-Hisana, mi madre, se había casado con Kaien Shiba, mi padre pero, después de darme a luz, mi madre quedo tan débil que según el diagnostico del médico, ella no podía morir, al parecer él al darse cuenta de ello, la abandono cuando más le necesitaba, dejándonos en la calle y a mi sin apellido. Cinco años después, salió en la televisión un accidente de tránsito, donde una de sus reporteras, Miyako había muerto junto a su esposo, Kaien.

Ichigo tenía su mano empuñada al cabo de lastimarse, como podía existir alguien así? Dejar a su hija por el hecho de la muerte de la madre? Y pero aun, casarse con otra mujer estando casado con otra

-en ese reportaje, señalaron el lugar del funeral, en el cual mi madre y yo visitamos la casa de los Shiba-en su rostro se formo una sonrisa lastimera-al llegar todos no miraban como si fuésemos unos monstruos; llegue a pensar que, todos pensaban que mi madre estaba muerta, pero logro sobrevivir, aunque para su desgracia quedo estéril-comenzó a sollozar- pero no, según lo que nos dijeron, él estba casado mucho mas antes de casarse con mi madre…ese día conocí el rostro de él…se parece a ti

Si ella no estuviese de espaldas hubiese visto su reacción, estaba anonadado, lo estaba comparando con su padre o en realidad se parecían? Iba a preguntarle cuando ella continúo

-cabello negro, pestañas largas y rostro fino, aunque en el ataúd solo pude ver su rostro a ojos cerrados, podría decir que tienes su misma altura y fue esa misma noche que mi madre encontró el hombre perfecto…Byakuya Kuchiki, que sin rechistar me dio su apellido…y por eso dije lo que di…-pero no pudo continuar al sentir como su brazo era jalado su cuerpo era reconfortado por el abrazo de Ichigo

Al escucharla llorar todo su ira paso a ser parte del viento, la comparación de su padre lo había hecho enfurecer pero al escuchar su descripción se dio cuenta que eran parecidos físicamente, al escucharla llorar lo había desarmado y no quería verla así, así que por impulso de su cuerpo la arrollo entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor de su piel y de su cabello. Mientras que la morena se desahogaba en su pecho, siendo su calidez y…

-yo te protegeré-la saco de sus pensamientos-no dejare que nadie te haga un daño de esa categoría-le tomo su rostro, acercándose lentamente a el-nunca…-le susurro, uniendo sus labios en su primer beso…

**Final flash back**

_Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo_

-Ichigo!-despertó de sus recuerdos al ser golpeado en la cabeza por Grimmjow

-bastardo que preten…

-a Grimmjow le llamo una tal Kuukaku, dice tener un trabajo apto para los tres-dijo Ulquiorra

-y el lugar no está lejos de aquí-termino de decir Grimmjow

Asintió, si era un trabajo no tenia porque sacar excusas pero al llegar al lugar se le coloco en el ojo un tic! Al verlo, era…era…

-un centro nocturno!

. . .

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo**

_**En el siguiente capítulo: No hay opción**_

**Si les gusto**

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos**

**(n.n)/**


	3. No hay opción

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos: **Akisa, ****sofiaponce8 (****tsuki-chann), ****Anahis****, ****lovetamaki1****, ****Any-chan15, ****Nemesis2012****, ****Catch me on Fire****: **espero que este capítulo les guste, algunos deseaban la muerte Kaien, bueno igual se murió, el trabajo del centro nocturno será todo un show.

_**Mal trabajo**_

**No hay opción**

El grito emitido por Ichigo fue ignorado por Ulquiorra y su tic en el ojo, y por Grimmjow, quien estaba irritado por los ridículos pensamientos de sus amigos, de seguro y pensaban que trabajarían de bailarines o algo por el estilo. Tomo la pelilla de la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un amplio local con mesas dispersas por todos lados y…hombres con dinero en mano?

-hola, tienen reservaciones-una chica de cabellos morados y ojos cafés se le paro en frente, quien en un momento el trió llamo como de "esas mujeres" al verla vestida con un sostén brillante y una mini falda demasiado "mini"

El peli naranjo la observo…pero no tanto sino, Rukia de seguro le sacaría los ojos ya que se le hacía conocida y ahora que lo meditaba, reservaciones? "_ni que fuese un restaurante cinco estrellas pulcro y de buena reputación con vista al mar"_

-estamos aquí por Kuukaku, ella debe estar esperándonos-le dijo Grimmjow, ver la cara de Ichigo le fastidiaba, parecía idiota

-oh! Ustedes deben de ser los nuevos strippers

-QUE!-todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño del grito, un peli naranja pálido como si fuese un fantasma.

-Ichigo?-la muchacha se acerco a él, observándole expectante, mientras que este la miraba con una ceja erguida-eres tu Ichigo? No me reconoces

"_considerando que esta con esas ropas y no puedo verle cómodamente…ella dirá"_ tomo aire girándose para verle solo el rostro. Lo único que podía ver era la gran mascara de maquillaje, el espeso labial y el inmenso volumen de su cabello morado

-oh vaya-suspiro soy yo, Senna, tu compañera de facultad-el hombre parpadeo varias veces hasta que reacciono

-ah! Lo siento reacciono, estábamos en la misma facultad-_"y eres la misma chica que me seguía por todos lados"_ fingió una sonrisa

-creo que esto es innecesario, donde se encuentra la encargada del local, tenemos prisa-dijo Ulquiorra colmado de la paciencia

-no te preocupes, se donde queda su "oficina"-Grimmjow comenzó a caminar, seguido de Ulquiorra y de Ichigo quien a dos pasos de haber caminado fue detenido por su brazo

-Ichigo, podemos hablar?-Senna le había tomado de su brazo izquierdo, tomándolo por sorpresa

-lo siento Senna-quitando la mano de la mujer "_porque señorita, no lo creo"_-pero estoy ocupado, si me queda tiempo hablaremos-y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, dejándola en la entrada

Ahora la recordaba muy bien, Senna Sousuke, hija de Aizen Sousuke un hombre millonario e incluso un timador chantajista, y su hija no es tan parecido a él, o eso es lo que conoció de ella, una de la mejores en medicina y catalogada la chica más linda de la facultad, pero ahora que la miraba no era la misma chica

Al llegar junto a sus amigos, los encontró frente a una puerta respirando agitadamente, no podían estar más cansados que él; pero luego de minutos de verlos entendió, no podían estar tranquilos sin saber que trabajo les depararía en ese lugar

-preferiría lavar los baños con un cepillo dental-susurro inaudible

Grimmjow abrió la puerta dejando ver una habitación amplia, con unas almohadillas frente a ellos, en la que se encontraba una mujer voluptuosa, de cabello negro, ojos celeste con un cigarrillo en su boca y una liga blanca en frente- la mujer al verlos sonrió de manera mordaz, tanto que Ichigo pensó que los mataría ahí mismo

-Mi nombre Kuukaku Shiba-el peli naranjo abrió los ojos en par, había escuchado bien? Su apellido era Shiba? El mundo debía de ser demasiado para encontrarse con esa mujer…la tía de Rukia-Grimmjow gracias por venir, créeme que agradezco que hayas venido-este asintió-solo puedo decirles que están contratados…

-qué? No verá nuestros papeles-pregunto Ulquiorra

-no cariño-el hombre cerró los ojos al sentir una corriente eléctrica de pánico, no era de los hombres que le encantaba que las mujeres lo alagaran, excepto su esposa y su hija, aunque esta última no hablara, lo cautivaba con solo verle-este trabajo no es de papeles, aquí hablamos de físico y tal vez un poco de inteligencia

-que…que quiere decir con eso?-"_que no diga lo que más temo…que no lo diga!"_ suplicaba mentalmente el peli naranjo

Suspiro-en verdad que no son inteligentes, que creen que harán aquí? Limpiar los baño? Claro que no, con ese cuerpo no lo creo-haciendo que Ulquiorra e Ichigo se vieran así mismos sus propios cuerpos-mañana empiezan ya que hoy es noche de hombres aunque si gustan pueden quedarse…

-lo sentimos pero somos hombres casados y padres de familia-interrumpió Ulquiorra

-familia?-repitió la mujer

-así es y además, quien dijo que acep…-la boca de Ichigo fue cubierta por la mano de Grimmjow

-aceptamos el trabajo, cual es el horario-dijo, a la vez que Kuukaku les entregaba tres hojas

-ahí está todo lo que quieren saber, tienen que estar aquí una hora antes de la función para su preparación

-preparación? De que…-y de nuevo el peli naranjo fue interrumpido por la mano de Grimmjow

-estaremos puntuales

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba mas que molesto con Grimmjow y este estaba más que fastidiado por las quejas del otro, y Ulquiorra solo maldecía mentalmente a sus 2grandes amigos"

-cómo pudiste elegir por los tres! Que pasara si Rukia, Inoue y Nelliel se dan cuenta de esto!-gritaba el peli naranjo

-yo también estoy preocupado! Pero que quieres que haga! En ningún lugar nos aceptan, cuantos años crees que llevamos sin empleo?-las palabras de Grimmjow lo habían dejado mudo, tenía razón

-llevamos tres años desde que nos casamos, tres años desde que nuestras hijas nacieran y tres años sin intimidad con nuestras mujeres-ambos hombres observaron a Ulquiorra y asintieron, era horrible estar en celibato además, no harían "eso" en un cuarto en el que dormían todos juntos.

Al ver el edificio frente a ellos, se percataron que habían llegado a su pequeño hogar, subieron las escaleras, hasta su apartamento, el peli naranjo fue el primero en llegar, así que tomo la perilla de la puerta pero, antes de abrir escucho los balbuceos de las niñas y las voces de su esposa y las esposas de sus amigos; pero se enfoco mas en Rukia y su hija

-Atsuko repítelo de nuevo-le suplicaba la morena a su hija-harás feliz a tu papá y más aun si llega a casa después de conseguir trabajo

"_Después de conseguir trabajo?"_En su rostro se formo una sonrisa amarga, hace tres años había jurado delante del altar protegerla y hacerla feliz pero, aun así no lo hacía. Ella esperaba detrás de esa puerta que le dijese un "encontré trabajo" o un"ahora soy un medico general en el hospital general de Karakura"

-Ichigo te sientes bien-escucho la voz de Ulquiorra a sus espaldas, observando que Grimmjow lo miraba con un poco de preocupación adivinando el porqué de su rostro. Él solo negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de una vez

La morena se levanto del suelo al escuchar el abrir de la puerta, tomando a su hija en brazos mostrando una radiante sonrisa, mientras Inoue y Nelliel le daban la bienvenida a sus esposos

-Vamos Atsuko, dile a papá lo que dijiste a la hora del almuerzo-la morena se la entrego en brazos mientras le daba un beso en los labios al peli naranjo, quien le regalo una sonrisa fingida

-pa…-Ichigo se quedo helado al escuchar a su hija-pa

Silencio

-Atsuko? Dilo de nuevo-su voz irradia una gran felicidad, él era la primera palabra de su hija-dilo, di papá-la tomo por debajo de sus bracitos y la elevo en el aire como a su hija le gustaba

-papá…papá-la pequeña comenzó a reír seguido que su padre la abrazara lleno de alegría, dirigió su mirada a su esposa quien los miraba con la misma sonrisa

-y consiguieron trabajo?-se escucho la dulce voz de Inoue

Los tres hombres se quedaron viendo al no saber qué contestar, los hombres le entregaron sus hijas a sus esposas y caminaron a cierto punto quedando frente a ellas

-pues verán…no…-el peli naranjo estuvo a punto decirle toda la verdad, no quería mentirle a su esposa menos después de tal alegria, pero fue cayado, esta vez no por Grimmjow, sino por Ulquiorra

-lo que Ichigo quiere decir es que no encontramos trabajo en el hospital público-al escuchar eso las mujeres comenzaron a tener en sus rostro un atavismo de desilusión, pero el moreno continuo-pero si encontramos en el hospital general de Karakura como médicos generales

-en serio! Qué alegría-Nelliel se tiro encima de Grimmjow abrazándolo con la niña en brazos hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, pero sin lastimar a Akira

En ese momento Ulquiorra se iba a burlar de su estrangulado amigo pero no pudo al sentir las caricias y besos de sus esposas y unos pequeños balbuceos de Akina. Por otro lado Rukia miraba con ojos vidriosos a Ichigo, mientras este la abrazo con Atsuko en conjunto

-donde está el contrato?-pregunto la morena haciendo que el trió de hombres las soltaran como si quemasen…se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

-pues veras…-intento decir, pero al parecer ese era el día "no dejen hablar Ichigo" Grimmjow se adelanto

-el administrador del hospital, nos dijo que el plazo para firmar un contrato es de quince días…para…para-ahora que diría?

-para supervisar nuestra forma de controlar las emergencias medicas-termino de decir Ulquiorra. Sin embargo las mujeres observaban

La morena solo asintió al igual que sus amigas mientras se retiraban a la cocina y servirles la cenas a sus maridos, sin embargo no podía despegar la mirada de Ichigo, no se miraba igual, estaba nerviosos y se podía notar lo brillosos de su cara por el sudor, había algo que le daba mal presentimiento, pero no sabía por qué.

Después de esperar que sus esposos terminaran de cenar charlaron de cosas triviales, pero Rukia pocas veces fingía sonreír, asentir o negar en casos de preguntas, acciones que fueron captadas por el peli naranjo, al parecer estaba molesta y la idea que lo descubriese lo mataba.

Al momento de dormir, las mujeres se colocaban su piyama en el pequeño baño mientras que los hombres de la casa se vestían en la habitación.

-tu esposa ha estado extraña, no crees?-escucho al Ulquiorra mientras se colocaba el pantalón de algodón

-un poco…-susurro mientras observaba el piso

-crees que sospeche de nuestro "trabajo"-le dijo Grimmjow, acomodado en su cama

-no se…

En eso, escucharon las puertas del baño, dejando ver a sus hermosas esposas en piyama; el trió de hombres, como todas las noches, sentían como su hombría comenzaba a despertar, pero aun así, tenían que resistirse como lo han hecho hasta esos tres años.

El que sus amigos pudieran resistirse no significaba que él también podría, que pensaban? Que esperaría otros tres años sin hacerlo, oh claro que no, no eran supervivientes extremistas.

Salió del baño, observando como el trió les volteaba a ver y como siempre les retiraban la mirada ya que podían ver lo "felices" que estaban de verlas. La morena se sorprendió al sentir su brazo sujetado y guiñado de nuevo al baño para ser arrinconada a la esquina de este.

-hueles bien…-escucho la voz de Ichigo, sonrojándose al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su cuello

-I…Ichigo que ha…ces? Detente…

El peli naranjo ignoro las quejas de su mujer, besando y lamiendo su blanco y delicado cuello mientras metía las manos en el camisón acariciando sus largas piernas, subiendo poco a poco rosando las bragas haciéndola gemir. Llego a su cintura acercándola más a él subiendo mas hasta llegar a sus pechos al descubierto masajeándolos suavemente sintiendo sus duros botones.

-no sabes cuánto te deseo Rukia-dejo de besar su cuello para mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos que resaltaban entre lo carmín de sus mejillas y luego dirigirse a sus labios para besarlos con pasión

-es…espera I…chigo, los demás, están afuera Ah!-gimió al sentir presionado uno de sus pezones

-bien dicho…están afuera, no nos escucharan…lo malo sería que nos observaran-tomo la orilla de la falda del camisón y lo levando, quitándoselo por completo dejándola con el pecho descubierto y solo en bragas

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos besándola de nuevo, llevando sus movimientos a un nuevo nivel, introduciendo su lengua a la calidad cavidad de la morena.

Rukia se sintió incomoda siendo la única en ser tocada y estar en bragas, tenia suerte que su esposo durmiera sin camisa, coloco su pequeña mano en su fuerte torso, haciéndole dar un respingo. Delineaba cada musculo hasta llegar al pantalón bajándolo suavemente.

El peli naranjo capto el mensaje soltándola y bajarse el mismo el pantalón para luego tomar uno de sus pechos en su boca succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente su pezón

Por otra parte dos parejas estaban en sus camas pero no durmiendo ya que no podían con tanto ruido, de un lado estaban Ulquiorra y Grimmjow quienes tenían sus pupilas contraídas al escuchar como su ingrato amigo disfrutaba estar con su esposa y ellos no; y por otro lado estaban Nelliel e Inoue quienes estaban sonrojadas al escuchar los suspiros de su amiga

-Ah! Ichigo!-escucharon los hombres acostados apretando fuertemente a sus esposas por sus espaldas

"_maldito Ichigo _"pensaron

"_mmm…que suerte tiene Rukia" _pensaron sus amigas

Estaban reprimiéndose tanto que escuchar "esas" cosas no les ayudaba en nada

Tomo a Rukia de la parte baja de sus caderas elevándola hasta hacerla tocar su miembro erecto. La morena se sonrojo, se habían despojado de su ropa interior que lo podía sentir

-Rukia…ya no puedo mas-le escucho-quiero hacerte mía

-hazme tuya…Ichigo-le susurro sensualmente al oído, destrozando su paciencia

Coloco su miembro en su tierna entrada, entrando suavemente, sintiendo como la morena se aferraba a sus hombros, entrando completamente en ella

-Rukia…-suspiro

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, tenía tiempo de no intimidar con él, que podía sentir lo desesperado que estaba por tener ese momento juntos, le parecía normal que le hiciera el amor tan salvaje

-Ichigo! Ichi…!-grito al sentir como se rendía ante los brazos de su esposo degustando de su orgasmo, mientras el peli naranjo terminaba dentro de ella

Se dejo caer al piso del baño con ella sobre su regazo, acogiéndola en su pecho y moviendo los cabellos que estaban en su frente excepto el que era común. Se veía preciosa perlada en sudor y descansando con su carita serena

-qué pasa?-le escucho, al parecer no estaba dormida

-nada…es solo que te ves bella-abrió sus ojos para ver los orbes ámbar que la observaban con un tinte de ternura

No solo ternura, también de sinceridad; ahora podía darse cuenta que su mal presentimiento era desconfianza, pero…

-Te Amo Rukia…nunca olvides eso-pero él la amaba, así que debía y quería confiar en el

-Yo también Te Amo Ichigo-se levanto de él tomando su piyama y colocándosela de nuevo, acto seguido del peli naranjo-bien ahora…ah!-grito de impresión al sentirse elevado por unos brazos fuertes-que…?

-qué pasa? Es normal que un hombre lleve a su esposa a la cama-le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, la morena sonrojada por sus palabras iba a reclamar pero se adelanto-es normal que este enrojecida y nerviosa, de hecho esta es la segunda vez que lo hacemos desde que nos casamos

La acomodo mas a estilo nupcial, ignorando los golpes de Rukia y abrió la puerta del baño, observando que la habitación estaba oscura, al parecer estaban todos estaban dormidos. Coloco a la morena delicadamente en la cama seguida de acostarse junto a ella

-Estas helada, esta será la última vez que lo hacemos en el baño -abrazándola y dándole calor con su cuerpo

-Buenas noches Ichigo-le sonrió dejándose vencer por el sueño

El peli naranjo aun la observaba, estaba entre sus brazos, tranquila e inofensiva, se preguntaba si estaría así una vez que se enterara de todo, se preguntaba si lo dejaría de amar y…lo odiara. Definitivamente, escuchar un te odio de su boca seria su fin del mundo

-Buenas noches mi amor-le susurro

Por otro lado, los que deberían de estar dormidos estaban despiertos escuchando su corta conversación y tratando de olvidar lo escuchado anteriormente mientras unos maldecían y otras se desilusionaban

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bien! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**preferido del trabajo**_

**Este capítulo sí que estará gracioso**

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos**

**(^^)/ **


	4. Preferido del trabajo

_**Bleach y sus personajes son de propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: ****Catch me on Fire, ****Akisa, ****sofiaponce8****, ****lovetamaki1****, ****Nemesis2012****, ****rukiakuran****:** gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen el retraso, problemas con monografía, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y pues ni modo hice sufrir a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra y sin más que decir…

_**Mal trabajo**_

**Preferido del trabajo**

Hacia un gran día, la luz del sol culminaba la habitación, regalando calidez a las tres parejas que estaban en ella, durmiendo plácidamente, principalmente un hombre de cabello naranjo que abrazaba por la espalda a su menuda esposa. Pero toda la magia del mundo de los sueños acabo al sonar el despertador de dos timbres plateados.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se levantaron y se sentaron a las orilla de la cama estirando sus brazos y frotándose los ojos, se pusieron de pie caminando como maquinas automáticas a la cocina sin haber abierto los ojos, sacando de la alacena los biberones de sus hijas, cumpliendo con las rutinas mañaneras de hacer el desayuno de sus hijas sin embargo se dieron cuenta de algo, el individuo que lavaba los biberones no estaba.

Ambos regresaron a las camas, encontrando a Ichigo aun en la cama con su esposa, haciéndoles recordar la situación de la pasada noche; molestándoles en cierta forma.

-oye Ichigo levántate!-Grimmjow le grito muy cerca del oído, asustándolo y haciéndole caer de la cama causando un hueco sonido

Las tres mujeres al escuchar el ruido se despertaron, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre en el suelo sobándose la sien

-sabes que tenemos que hacer el desayuno de Akira, Akina y Atsuko-escuetamente Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta seguido del hombre de cabellos celeste, dejándolo en blanco

Paso la hora y en ese poco momento la había pasado muy mal al parecer sus amigos estaban molesto con el pero no sabía el porqué, al momento del desayuno le ignoraron, ni siquiera le dirigieron palabra, lo dejaron de ultimo su turno del baño, "accidentalmente" lo golpeaban y le hacían mala cara

-no irán al trabajo?-se escucho la voz de la morena, ahora que lo pensaban, sus horarios eran demasiado diferentes a los de un medico general

El peli naranjo casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba tomando, llamando la atención de los demás, los ojos de la morena lo miraban tan penetrante que no podía desatar el nudo de su garganta, si seguía así diría toda la verdad pero, si hablaba de seguro sus amigos le interrumpirían y así fue

-al ser novatos, nuestro horario de trabajo comienza en una hora-Ulquiorra terminaba de vestirse

La morena no quedo satisfecha con esa respuesta dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a Ichigo quien tenía fija sus ojos en el suelo con una mirada profunda.

Paso la hora, y era momento de ir al "trabajo" se despidieron de sus esposa y de sus hijas; lo había sentido, Rukia le había dado un beso muy extraño y ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos, algo estaba mal con ella y todo por ese maldito trabajo.

Al salir del edificio camino la banqueta unos pasos atrás de sus amigos, que al verlos se dio cuenta que lo miraban de reojo de manera recelosa

-me quieren decir que rayos le pasa conmigo-les pregunto aro de su comportamiento

Silencio

-te parece poco lo que nos hiciste ayer-Grimmjow se coloco frente a él con un rostro intimidante

-qué?-no entendía a que se refería

-eres un maldito traidor Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo el moreno tranquilamente desde lejos

-qué?-ahora entendía menos, en que les había traicionado?

Silencio

-tuviste sexo con tu esposa en el baño!-le gritaron unisonó

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, había jurado que no les habían escuchado, inclusive, cuando habían terminado los había visto dormido y ahora que lo pensaba, que tenia de malo que tuviese intimidad con Rukia, era su esposa

-y eso qué? No le veo el problema…-deseo no haber dicho aquello, sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada de cierra-la-boca

Meditándolo bien, estaba siendo un poco egoísta aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, al contrario de él sus amigos no han "estado" con sus esposa desde hace mucho tiempo pero él no tenía la culpa que no fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes como no haber usado el baño antes

-lo siento, creo que fui un poco desconsiderado…

-un poco-le susurraron macabramente

-está bien, está bien, fue muy desconsiderado-suspiro además deberían agradecerme-sus amigos lo miraron con ira-gracias a mi ahora tiene la idea de usar el baño

Ignoraron lo último, tal vez tenía la razón pero no se arriesgaban a que los escuchasen, eso sería casi como si los mirasen.

Minutos después llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron a esperar que pasara el tiempo, habían propuesto salir temprano de casa llegar a ese lugar y en la tarde ingresar a su nuevo trabajo

Pasaron las horas observando los autos pasar, las parejas caminar, los niños jugar, los puestos ambulantes y sus clientes. Llego la hora del almuerzo y entraron al restaurante de enfrente, pidieron una comida ligera y claro la más barata. Esperaron la entrega de su pedido y salieron del establecimiento caminando hasta las bancas en donde estaban sentados anteriormente a degustar su almuerzo

-no creen que las mujeres de este parque nos miran mucho?-pregunto Grimmjow al notar que toda mujer que pasaba cerca de ellos los observaba con un sonrojo en sus mejilla y los ojos iluminados

-un poco-respondió Ulquiorra

Ichigo había escuchado el comentario, sin embargo tenía su mirada fijada en el vacio no le cavia en la cabeza que sería su primer día de trabajo, que haría? O más bien…que le pondrían encima? Si a las mujeres les vestían de ropas brillantes y casi nada para cubrir su cuerpo, que llevarían puesto ellos?

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos, abriéndolos en par al ver una pareja de chicas que se alejaban con la cabeza gacha

-que querían esas chicas?-les pregunto

-estabas en la luna o qué?-le regaño Grimmjow

-una de ellas quería salir contigo-termino de decir Ulquiorra

Estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que a sus 26 años seria popular con chicas jóvenes, aunque de hecho no le interesaba

Horas después…

Se sentía en una nube que se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha, pero de pronto los movimientos se volvieron fuertes, despertándolo al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo

-hasta que por fin despiertas-gruño Grimmjow

-es hora de trabajar-Ulquiorra se levanto de la banca seguido de Grimmjow

Se había quedado dormido y al parecer la nube que lo movía era Grimmjow tratando de despertarlo, una nube muy rara por cierto.

Caminaron las cuantas calles, hasta que llegaron frente al centro nocturno con el nombre "Kuukaku" "_vaya, así nadie reconocerá que ella es la dueña"_ ironizo con un tic en el ojo. Abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una chica, pero no era Senna; la mujer no les impidió el paso.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su jefa, Grimmjow tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla pero se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos detrás de la puerta. De pronto la puerta se abrió encontrándose con un hombre robusto de cabello largo negro hasta los hombros

-ustedes! Entren!-les grito la mujer al verlos por la puerta-Ganju! Trae sus "uniformes"-los hombres pestañearon al escucharla y ver una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro

Los tres hombres entraron quedando frente a frente a su jefa, mientras ella les hacía gestos de sentarse en el suelo. Al momento de haberse sentado el hombre que había salido volvió a entrar con tres bolsas; una verde, que se le fue entregada a Ulquiorra; otra azul, siendo entregada a Grimmjow y por ultimo; una naranja, entregada a Ichigo

-Tú!-le dijo el hombre de nombre Ganju

Ichigo le miro, aquel hombre parecía estar anonadado o más bien asustado de verlo, estaba respirando muy agitadamente y se le podían ver las gotas de sudor en su frente, iba a hablar pero su jefa se le adelanto

-tranquilo Ganju, el no es quien piensas que es-el peli naranjo la miro extrañado, a la que la morena continuo-el es mi hermano, Ganju Shiba

Todos los cabellos se le erizaron y una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su espalda, era la segunda vez desde que estaba ahí que escuchaba ese apellido

-es un placer-dijo Ganju, el hombre aun no pasaba de sus nervios al notar el gran parecido con su fallecido hermano

-muy bien, basta de platicas, al final del pasillo hay una puerta, donde encontraran los vestidores y ahí adentro hay otra puerta con un pacillo que les conducirá a la tarima-se levanto del las almohadilla-sus indicaciones no son-su rostro paso a ser frio-solo bailar y medio desnudarse, ahí tienen que lucirse pero sobre todo mover eso que tienen ahí-señalando la parte baja de Ulquiorra, quien se sintió incomodo por ser señalado de esa manera-a trabajar!

El trió asintió, saliendo y cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas, dejando a solas a Kuukaku y a Ganju. La mujer tomo una hoja debajo de las almohadillas entregándoselas al hombre.

-solo hay un vestidor así que, entrégales este papel, es el periodo de tiempo en el que se turnaran

Dicho esto, Ganju asintió saliendo de la habitación mientras que Kuukaku observaba al vacio, algo le daba un mal presentimiento. El hombre llego al final del pasillo, entrando a la habitación topándose con dos hombres peleándose por el único vestidor

-escuchen!-llamando la atención de todos-mi hermana les manda esto-entregando el papel a Ulquiorra, quien se miraba muy tranquilo-se turnaran de acuerdo a ese papel, también está escrito cuanto durara su show

30 minutos después…

El peli naranjo estaba de acuerdo con lo que se decía en el papel, sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con su vestuario.

Grimmjow quien fue el primero en entrar una un traje de policía o eso aparentaba ser; con unas gafas oscuras, una chaqueta de cuero negro dejando descubierto su torso y unos pantalones de cuero del mismo color que delineaban muy bien "esa" parte de su cuerpo, a parte de la macana que empuñaba en su brazo.

Ulquiorra el segundo en vestirse, usaba un traje de bombero, un casco color rojo vino, un chaquetón de cuero amarillo oscuro sin abrochar, un short de cuero del mismo color también delineando "esa" parte y de una improvisad manguera que está sujeta al marco de la salida en el escenario.

Y por último él, quien después de ser ultimo en vestirse, haya sido galardonado con el vestuario más extraño y dejando ver casi "todo" de su cuerpo, al principio no sabía cómo colocarse esas cosas hasta que su ingenio lo llevo a eso, unas cintas negras que rodeaban su pecho y espalda en forma de X, un antifaz negro, una boina, sus zapatillas, un látigo y lo peor de todo unos bóxers de cuero negro con un cinturón de bisutería metálica, el cual intento colocarse encima del otro que traía puesto pero le fue imposible…porque era el único con poca vestimenta!?

-oye! Ichigo sal de ahí!-se escuchaba la voz y los golpes de Grimmjow detrás de la puerta del vestidor

-no! Vayan a "trabajar"-dijo-saldré cuando sea mi turno!

Escucho un reclamo departe del de cabellos celestes, pero al final escucho unos pasos alejarse y la puerta hacia el escenario cerrarse. Abrió la puerta del vestidor percatándose que no había nadie; salió rápido quitándose el antifaz, colocándose la camisa con los bultos de su traje de "trabajo" dejándose la boina puesta y su pantalón que le apretaba por los bóxers de cuero.

Tenía suerte que su turno fuese el ultimo, además que al parecer Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y él no eran los únicos; con lo que podía ver en esa habitación había un casillero, y al parecer varias casillas estaban con seguro, eso explicaba la llave que encontró en la bolsa, al principio pensó que era parte de los bóxers, de esos que solo metes la llave donde está el cinturón y se abría dejando ver su…

-ah!...basta Ichigo!-grito, haciendo eco ya que era el único entre esas cuatro paredes

Camino en círculos en toda la habitación por minutos, cada función duraba 20 minutos…"_porque duran tanto!?" _se grito mentalmente, ya que él también tendría que durar ese tiempo y no tenía ni idea que movimientos haría y que parte de la ropa se quitaría, pensándolo bien casi no tenía nada para quitarse!

-oye Ichigo! Qué esperas!? Es tu turno!-le grito Grimmjow cerca de su rostro

-que!?-se altero, como es que era su turno si apenas había salido del vestidor

-llevas más de una hora haciendo gestos extraños-le comento Ulquiorra

-además que esperas para cambiarte!-le grito de nuevo el de cabellos celestes

El peli naranjo solo hizo un ademan para tranquilizarlos, estaba a punto de reírse ya que sus amigos, aunque aparentaran estar molestos con él no se les borraba lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, pero lo ignoraba ya que al ver su vestuario se reirían de él

Termino de quitarse la ropa dejando ver el vestuario, colocándose el antifaz tomando en mano el látigo abriendo su casillero con el mismo número de llave #15 guardando su ropas, se dispuso a salir sin embargo volteo a ver de reojo a sus amigos sorprendiéndose al verlos mirar a todos lados menos a él con la cara sonrojada.

Le resto importancia al comportamientos de sus amigos, observando de frente el escenario donde iba a "lucirse" respiro profundo dispuesto a salir, era Ichigo Kurosaki y un simple bailecito iba a detenerlo, aunque tuviese que quitarse la ropa, siendo observados por mujeres hambrientas de verlo desnudo y moviendo su cadera para satisfacerlas en lugar de hacerlo con Rukia y…

-definitivamente no lo hare!-retractándose, girando sobre sus talones y dispuesto a vestirse

Sin embargo no contaba con que sus dos amigos estuviesen detrás de él, empujándolo con fuerza hacia el escenario observando el local llenas de mujeres; algunas jóvenes, otras no pasaban de 30 o 40 años de edad, paradas y sentadas e incluso apoyadas en la tarima frente al tubo que él tenía que usar como apoyo

-naranjito azótame!-escucho decir a una señora sentada en las mesas

-muéstrame "ese" animal!-le escucho gritar a otra

Estaba nervioso, avergonzado y de seguro sonrojado, eran mujeres! Y le pedían eso?...de pronto la música que según él tenía que bailar comenzó a sonar, era algo extraña su sonido era rápido pero con ritmo con un toque que cualquiera catalogaría como sensual.

-vamos muévelo machote!-se escucho entre medio de las mujeres

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a enviarles piropos lujuriosos, de todos los hombres que habían pasado por sus ojos ese que estaba frente a ellas era el mejor, un cuerpo delgado y bronceado con músculos bien proporcionados sin llegar a la exageración y esperando que el bulto que apenas se le notaba en los bóxers se le hiciera más grande

"_piensa Ichigo, piensa!"_ se gritaba mentalmente, como haría para alegrar a esas mujeres calenturientas. Hasta que llego a una conclusión, la única mujer que podía sacarle su lado salvaje era Rukia…

Respiro onda, miro hacia el frente imaginándose vacio el lugar, mientras que en el lugar donde se ubicaba el tubo una silueta de una menuda mujer observándolo tímidamente con una camisa manga corta dejando ver su suculenta clavícula y su cremoso cuello, repintando sus hermosos pechos; y una falda de paletones corta como el de una colegiala.

Sin darse cuenta, fuera de su imaginación, las mujeres miraban encantada los movimientos suaves de cadera que hacia el hombre frente a ellas mientras caminaba hacia el tubo con una mirada erótica y seductor.

Camino hacia la morena que lo observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, causándole una sonrisa de satisfacción; no lo pensó dos veces y azoto el látigo contra el suelo haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

Las mujeres soltaron un suspiro mientras buscaban en sus carteras un ramo de billetes dispuesto a colocárselos en las hendiduras del bóxer de aquel sexi hombre que acariciaba el tubo de manera seductora.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pasión al ver el sonrojado rostro de la morena mientras se pegaba ella rozando su miembro ya abultado contra el vientre de la morena volviendo sus movimientos de cadera cada vez más rapidez

Las mujeres comenzaron a tirarle por montones los billetes mientras que el hombre seguía en un transe imaginativo de sexo. Ichigo tomo la falda de la morena bajándoles las bragas, seguido de tomar el cierre de los bóxers y sacar su…

-eh? ah!-salió de su mente al sentir como varias mujeres le sujetaban las orillas superiores de los bóxer observándolo rodeado de dinero

Iba a hacer un escándalo al sentirse tan sofocado rodeado de mujeres que deseaban bajarles los bóxers hasta que los de seguridad las bajaron del escenario

-muy bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!-publico Kuukaku, asuntándolo más de lo que ya estaba

-no otra sesión más!-grito seximente una voz conocida para Ichigo, al verla se sorprendió al reconocer a la mujer…era Senna.

-lo siento pero sus funciones están programadas, pasen buenas noches!-escuchando maldiciones-y tú qué esperas para recoger tu propina?-le susurro a Ichigo al ver todo el dinero regado

Al principio no comprendió pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para discutir así que comenzó a recoger la gran cantidad de dinero que juraría que podía compran una mansión a las orillas de un rio.

Al incorporarse regreso a la sala dispuesto a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, ignorando las burlas de sus amigos se acerco a su casillero sacando su ropa y entrando al vestuario. Respiro todo el aire fresco al sentir sobre su piel la comodidad de su ropa, pero su rostro paso de alegría a horror al ver la hora…era casi media noche!

-tenemos que irnos!-dispuesto a salir por la puerta fue tomado del brazo por Grimmjow

-espera! Kuukaku dijo que antes de irnos fuésemos a su oficina-salió Grimmjow seguido de Ulquiorra

Cabreado tuvo que seguirlos hacia la oficina de su jefa, lo que lo dejo anonadado fue que al entrar la mujer les tendió su sueldo, tenía entendido que a un trabajador común se le paga en una quincena o mensual y aun así considerando esa gran cantidad sumada a la otra gran cantidad recibida por esas mujeres…pero ahora que lo meditaba…no eran trabajadores comunes

Tomo el dinero seguido de sus amigos, entre más rápido salieran de ese lugar llegarían más temprano a casa. Después de salir de ese lugar hicieron seña a un taxi, estaban tan cansados que ignoraron la mirada extraña del taxista mientras le daban la dirección, al parecer verlos salir de ese lugar las personas pensaban cosas degradantes, Ichigo estaba a punto de subir al vehículo cuando una voz le llamo

-Ichigo!-le llamo la mujer de morados cabello, llamando su atención-hola-saludo sonriente

-hola, lo siento pero debo irme-trato subir al auto pro una pequeña mano le detuvo

-espera! Estuviste genial hoy-sacándole un sonrojo a lo que ella sonrió-me preguntaba si te gustaría salir mañana en la noche…que dices?

-lo siento, pero soy casado y a mi esposa no creo que le guste que le engañe-y subió al taxi-adiós

-casado?-dijo al ver el taxi partir, luego de formar una sonrisa-ya no lo estará cuando le llegue este obsequio a su engañada y amada esposa-mientras estrujaba un objeto

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

En un pequeño departamento, Inoue y Nelliel terminaban de acostar a sus hijas mientras que Rukia esperaba a que Atsuko terminara su biberón; llevaban horas esperando a sus esposos que, incluso sus hijas eran incapaces de dormir hasta que comenzaron a llorar de hambre y sueño.

Rukia mecía entre sus brazos a su hija mientras esta cerraba sus ojitos para separar su boca del biberón dominada por el sueño. Con movimientos lento se acerco a su cuna mientras la colocaba y la envolvía en su sabana

Después de incorporarse y convencerse que no despertaría escucho el sonido de un auto aparcarse frente al edificio. Por instinto las mujeres se asomaron por la ventana observando que de u taxi bajaban el trió de hombres haciendo fruncir el ceño de la morena

Al entrar, se encontraron con sus esposas que al parecer los habían estado esperando, Inoue y Nelliel recibieron a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow de buen humor pero el peli naranjo al percatarse que la morena no estaba en sus brazos dirigió su mirada hacia ella que, a su parecer estaba molesta con él, tenia fruncido el ceño, sus labios rugidos y de brazos cruzados, la pregunta era porque?

-Rukia, que…

-porque llegas a esta hora y porque bajas de un taxi!?-le interrumpió alzando la voz

-tuvimos una emergencia, un paciente…-trato de explicar Ulquiorra, al ver que su esposa junto con Nelliel comenzaban a mirar lógico las palabras de la morena, pero Ichigo lo interrumpió

-espera! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-dejando anonadada a la morena-acaso estas dudando de mi!?-frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, en que estaba pensando su esposa?

-no he dicho que desconfié de ti, aunque fuese así tengo derecho de saber en dónde estabas a estas horas!-se posiciono frente a él con los brazos sosteniendo sus caderas

-estaba trabajando, te parece poco!? De que te preocupas, igual recibirás el dinero que gane!-se dejo guiar por su furia para después arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver los ojos cristalizados de Rukia-Rukia lo…

-hablas como si fueras el único que se esfuerza por traer dinero a este departamento-dijo entre cortado-pues aves qué? Trágate tu dinero que mis manos no lo tocaran!-camino al lado de Ichigo con su rostro ensombrecido, golpeando su hombro con el suyo, seguido del azote de la puerta del baño

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban a punto de acercarse a él para consolarlo al verlo con la vista en el suelo, pero el llanto de una de las niña se lo impidieron, era Atsuko. Al reconocerla, Ichigo salió de su trance para acercarse a la cuna y cargarla

-ya Atsuko-tiernamente le limpiaba las lagrimas-sabes? Me harías feliz si dejases de llorar-acerco su rostro al de su hija y abrazarla-es horrible ver llorar a las dos mujeres que tanto amo…peor aun si soy el causante de sus lagrimas-cerrando los ojos fuertemente desenado que esa discusión no hubiese ocurrido

-papi-escucho a su hija haciéndolo sonreír

Mientras tanto un par de parejas miraba al hombre con su hija mientras se disponían a dormir, les parecía raro esa discusión entre ellos, menos después de recordar el día anterior en el que estaban acaramelados.

Después de haber dormido y acunado a Atsuko se dispuso a cambiarse y colocarse la ropa de dormir, y acostarse en la cama sin cerrar los ojos esperando de Rukia saliera del baño. Todos ya estaban dormidos con las luces apagadas y la morena ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, después de momentos escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del baño. La miro caminar hacia los cajones buscando su pijama, caminando de nuevo hacia el baño.

Después de esas palabras sin tacto de Ichigo no pudo aguantar soltar las lágrimas al entrar al baño, claro que había escuchado llorar a Atsuko pero no quería salir y verlo, de hecho, sabía que se encargaría de dormirla y así fue. Después de ver por la rendija de la puerta que se apagaban las luces salió del baño hacia las cajas a buscar su pijama y sabia bien que Ichigo estaba despierto, podía sentir su mirada en sus espaldas.

El peli naranjo de nuevo escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del baño, y miro a la morena acostarse en la cama pero a espaldas a él. No pudo evitar girarse hacia ella y observar su hombro desnudo con el cual le había golpeado antes de encerrarse; estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a ella que no soporto y tan solo un roce de su mano en su brazo, la morena hizo un movimiento de incomodidad haciéndole retirarlo

"_está molesta" _pensó después de dar un fuerte suspiro, al parecer todo el dinero que había ganado ese día lo usaría para reconciliarse con la morena

_Continuara…_

**Ahí está el capítulo de hoy, espero le haya gustado **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**la reconciliación es difícil**_

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos**

**(^^)/**


	5. La reconciliación es dificil

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, ****kaoru240****, ****Yanu-chan****, Nemesis2012, ****lovetamaki1****: **gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el baile jajajaja, Senna ya jugó sus cartas y de qué manera y si, Rukia tiene un gran poder sobre Ichigo y de eso todos estamos seguro, solo hay que mirar la serie XD

_**Mal trabajo**_

**La reconciliación es difícil**

Después de recibir los buenos días departe de los rayos del sol, se removió entre las sabanas buscando el calor de cierta morena con sus manos topándose con el vacio de la cama, levantándose con un mareo típico de una persona que se levanta de golpe de la cama.

Se sentó a las orillas de la cama pasándose la mano por la cara recordando lo molesta que estaba Rukia por la pelea que habían tenido, y era lógico no encontrarla a su lado. Se levanto de la cama estirándose enérgicamente, con un gran bostezo, se sobo la nuca con una de sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la caja de madera en busca de una toalla, al conseguirla se dirigió al baño, tomo la perilla de la puerta y al ver que estaba sin seguro entro encontrándose con su esposa…desnuda a punto de tomar la toalla

Era la mejor vista que había tenido de Rukia. Su cabello mojado apegado a su cuello, con sus mechones goteando agua hacia su precioso rostro sonrojado y hacia su pecho descubierto haciendo ver a las gotas como cristales rodeando su botón rosado en la cima de…

-ah! Lárgate!-le escucho decir al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba todo objeto cerca de ella mientras se tapaba con la toalla: shampoo, esponja, jabón, incluso el papel sanitario

Pero de que se molestaba, no era la primera vez que la miraba desnuda, de esa manera tan erótica no, pero no era diferente al estar desnuda

-Rukia! Espera!-esquivando el cepillo para cabello, la morena siempre acostumbraba a cepillarse el cabello lleno de espuma, pero no había pensado en ese objeto como un arma para tirar

-que te vayas perv…!-había puesto solo un pie para avanzar y atemorizarlo para que se fuera, pero no se había percatado que, después de haberle tirado el jabón al peli naranjo, había rebotado en la pared y se había deslizado justo en el lugar donde había colocado el pie

La morena cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe fuerte por los azulejos del baño, pero solo logro sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura, un aliento cálido en su cuello, crispándole la piel, hasta que se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba encima de ella, con uno de sus brazos al piso soportando su cuerpo y al parecer había amortiguado el golpe; mientras el otro brazo la tenia rodeada

-ichi…-pero detuvo su hablar al sentir la lengua del aludido lamer su cuello húmedo

-eres una delicia Rukia…-aspirando el aroma a jabón de su piel, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y quitaba su mano del suelo para colocarla en la toalla y guiñarla poco a poco descubriendo los pechos de la morena y meter uno a su boca mordiéndolo levemente

Rukia sabía a donde quería llegar, así que comenzó a forcejear empujándolo hacia atrás, pero el peli naranjo ni se inmutaba y sabía muy bien que moverlo sería casi imposible, sabía que Ichigo era muy terco con respecto a hacer "cosas" con ella. Lo único que podía detenerlo era la presencia de otra persona, nada más.

-suéltame Ichigo…!-comenzó a gritar fuerte para que sus amigas o los amigos de él entraran al baño

Los gritos de la morena lo hicieron detener, asustándolo y haciéndole pensar que le estaba haciendo daño pero, al fijar su mirada en ella, noto la ira reflejada en sus ojos azules-violetas, había olvidado que estaba molesta con él, y al aparecer lo estaba aun más.

-quítate idiota!-le insulto empujándolo, mientras salía del baño y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo junto con su "amiguito" alegre

Se incorporo, frotándose el trasero y recoger la toalla del suelo, el cual había tirado sin pensarlo dos veces al ver a su mujer resbalar con el jabón, también el papel sanitario, el shampoo, el jabón y la esponja, suspiro, entro a la ducha mientras colocaba cada cosa en su lugar en los estantes. Se quito la ropa seguido de dejar caer el agua fría y lavaba su cabello; tenía que pensar en una forma de contentar a su esposa, y refiriéndose a Rukia Kuchiki, la mujer más testaruda, difícil e insensible; cuando se lo proponía, que había conocido, seguro lo haría sufrir.

Termino de bañarse y salió con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, dirigiendo la mirada a la morena sentada en una silla cargando a Atsuko. La morena apenas lo miro de reojo con una mirada furtiva, haciéndole sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, hasta que recordó el dinero que había ganado la noche anterior

-Rukia…-le llamo, pero no recibió respuesta-se que estas molesta, pero quiero disculparme-seguía sin recibir respuesta-prepárate porque saldremos y Atsuko también

-creí haber dejado claro que no tocaría TU dinero Kurosaki, así que pierdes tu tiempo-contesto fríamente mientras se levantaba de la silla y colocaba a la niña en su cuna

Ichigo paso su mano derecha por su rostro, en momentos como esos se detestaba a sí mismo, no tenía ni idea de cómo convencer a Rukia de salir con él, se sentía como un adolecente tratando de declarar su amor a la chica que ama, hasta que dijo lo primero que llego a su mente

-un conejo Chappy te estará esperando, si vienes conmigo-sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a su mujer preparar las cosas de Atsuko, pero había algo más que tenía que saber, algo que le tenía incomodo desde que había despertado-Rukia…donde esta Grimmjow, Nelliel, Inoue y Ulquiorra?

-en la cocina dejaron una nota-camino hacia las cajas de madera en busca de su llave del departamento, una tolla para bebe y un gorrito de orejas de conejo-no fuiste el único que planeo salir en familia, ellos salieron muy temprano-se dirigió hacia la cuna colocándole el gorrino a su hija, mientras la toalla reposaba en su hombro, se incorporo, llevando sobre su hombre el bolso de bebe-vamos?-caminado hacia la puerta

Ichigo se la había pasado mirando a Rukia preparar a su hija que apenas reacciono ante sus palabras, camino hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro y se giraba hacia la morena para quitarle el bolso de bebe y colocarlo en su hombro, sin embargo la morena no logro ignorar el suave rose de la mano de su esposo en su hombro.

Salieron del edificio, caminando hacia la esquina de la calle para esperar el autobús, tenía una lista mental de lugares a visitar para conmover un poco el corazón de Rukia; ir al zoológico, luego al centro comercial y comprar todo lo que ella quisiese, ir a un restaurante y comer lo mas delicioso que ella no había probado durante sus años de casado y para terminar dormir en un hotel lujoso con una habitación amplia con aroma a limpio, una cama grande con almohadas suaves, en la cual dormirían cómodo los tres. Era un gran plan

-oye, sube!-fijo la mirada en la morena desde el autobús, había estado tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la presencia del transporte

Al entrar al auto bus, pago y se dirigió al asiento donde se encontraba Rukia, quien lo miraba con su ceño fruncido seguido de quitarle la mirada. Suspiro, para luego sonreír, pronto estaría feliz con él.

-a donde nos llevas-le escucho decir

-al zoológico…-susurro observando a su hija haciendo gestos en la ventana de vidrio

-que!?-todas la miradas se posaron en ellos, haciendo sonrojar a la morena-sabes lo caro que es la entrada a ese lugar?-dijo casi inaudible, a lo que el peli naranja solo asintió dejando a la morena perpleja

-lo sé, aunque estaba pensando en ir al acuario-colocando una mano en su mentón-tu qué dices?-se giro para ver su rostro perplejo

No sabía que decir, al acuario? Esa entrada era aun más cara, en que estaba pensado en hombre frente a él, de donde sacaría tanto dinero

-Rukia? Te sientes bien?-le pregunto al verlo ensimismada en sus pensamientos

-Si…-que estaba pasando? Porque de la noche a la mañana, Ichigo tenía tanto dinero, solo tenía un día de trabajo y ya tenía su pago

-vamos Rukia, aquí bajamos-le miro de pie, con una de sus manos tomando uno de los agarraderos del autobús y con la otra tenia a Atsuko

Estaba tan en sus pensamientos, que no se percato en el momento en que había tomado a la niña de su regazo, se levanto del asiento, caminando hacia la puerta, saliendo en el momento en que el autobús había parado y abierto las puertas

Al salir, caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al zoológico. El peli naranjo le entre a la niña mientras caminaba hacia una ventanilla, ella solo lo observo hablar con una muchacha. Abrió los ojos en par al verlo sacar una billetera seguido del pago de las entradas al lugar, desde cuando Ichigo usaba una billetera?

-vamos Rukia-iba a pedir explicaciones, pero no pudo al ser tomada de la mano y guiñada hacia el lugar, al entrar tenía pensado en hacer una escena pero, todas sus palabras quedaron atorados en la garganta al ver el lugar dividido en diferentes secciones y con diferentes animales

-es hermoso-susurro, haciendo sonreír al peli naranjo al verle los ojos brillosos

-vamos!-grito entusiasmado, tomando la mano de Ichigo haciéndole saltar por el repentino tacto

Lo primero de ver sus ojos fue la diversidad de aves, haciéndole reír las garzas por la manera en que se paraban en una pata recordándole a alguien que estaba a su lado observándole demasiado, tanto que le hacía sonrojar

Por otro lado, el peli naranjo no le encontraba el chiste de reírse de las garzas además, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa, pero con tal de verla con esa sonrisa en la cara, no importaba cuanto se burlara con él o con el sin fin de comparaciones con todos los animales que habían en el lugar.

-porque esas rocas se mueven?-pregunto involuntariamente, apoyándose cerca de una maya de cuerdas de acero, habían caminado hacia un estanque, según la morena con demasiadas rocas con extrañas formas

-no te acerques mucho a la maya Rukia-escucho la voz de Ichigo muy cerca de su oído, después que su cintura fue rodeada por sus brazos, en ese momento iba a soltarse, pero él le interrumpió-observa bien, eso-señalando algo esférico-es una tortuga-haciendo sonrojar a la morena por la comparación del animalito por una roca-y eso-continuo, señalando algo mas alargado-es un cocodrilo-le suspiro en el oído dejándola; entre asustada por la otra pero terrible comparación con semejante animal, y nerviosa por sentirse muy acorralada

-va...vamos-dijo caminando, acomodando en sus brazos a su hija

Camino más allá, encontrándose con otra maya y en su interior unas rocas formando una especie de cuevas con un leopardo cada una. Seguido de ese lugar, había otro con leones, con la diferencia que habías solo leonas y un solo león, este ultimo también le recordó al hombre que estaba al lado de él. Sin embargo el peli naranjo estaba distraído leyendo un papel que estaba pegado al lado de las mayas, molestándola en cierta forma.

-está enfermo-comenzó a decir, dejándola confundida

-que…?

-el león…-le interrumpió-aquí dice que fue rescatado de un circo que lo maltrataba, al parecer tiene lesionada la columna, por eso no se mueve de ahí

Toda la molestia de la morena había desaparecido, observando con tristeza al pobre animal, como podían existir personas sin corazón, maltratando a un animal que no puede hacer nada contra la fuerza de un ser humano. Ichigo se había percatado del cambio de la morena, así que coloco uno de sus brazos en sus hombros como una manera de reconfortarla

-los zoológicos no son solo una manera de exhibición de animales, también son como una rescate de algunos animales que son maltratados-sonriendo a sus adentros al sentir la cabeza de la morena recostarse en su hombro-bien, vamos, tienes que cambiar esa cara, este león pronto se recuperara, si lo sigues mirando así lo desanimaras-a lo que la morena formo una leve sonrisa

Después de observar por un rato al león, Atsuko comenzó a reír, haciéndola ver la posición en la que estaba con el peli naranjo, a lo que a parto de él dirigiéndose a otra sección, dejando a su esposo un tanto desilusionado pero, antes de correr detrás de la morena, le dirigió la última mirada al animal bostezando

-gracias amigo, me diste un rato con mi esposa-despidiéndose con la mano del león, siendo observado por la mirada incrédula de los que estaba a su alrededor

Camino hacia la misma dirección en la que había caminado Rukia, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Hasta que observo a un grupo de chicas platicando entre si

-disculpen señoritas…-pero no logro continuar al ver los rostros sonrojados de la chicas, suspirando y observándoles con ojos brillosos

-qué guapo…-le escucho decir a una

-quieres mi numero, muñeco-le escucho a otra

-no…bueno…este, solo quería preguntarles…si habían visto a mi esposa y a mi hija-apagando el rato mágico de las chicas

-no!-le gritaron unisonó, mientras se alejaban

Soltó un gran suspiro pesado, lo que le hacía hacer la morena, camino por todos lados gritando su nombre, hasta que se canso y se sentó es una de las gradas de una escalera

-que preciosa-escucho la voz ronca de un hombre

-será la niñera?-escucho a otro,

Automáticamente sin saber porque siguió la voz de tales hombres, subiendo por las escaleras, observando un grupo cuatro con la vista fijada en una menuda chica que sostenía a una niña de cabellos naranjo, observando una cerca con un grupo de conejos de todos colores

-esta buenísima-escucho, haciéndole abrir los ojos en par para luego oscurecer su mirada escondiéndola ente sus cabellos

-desnuda se miraría mucho mejor-seguía escuchando aquellas palabras, caminado con los nudillos pálidos por la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños

-con ese cuerpo se harían tantas co…que…?-pero el hombre no logro continuar al sentí una mano le giraba para sentir un puño estrellarse sobre su rostro

Un grito se escucho por todo el lugar, haciendo un revoltijo en esa parte del zoológico

-maldito! A Rukia la respetas!-le grito seguido de darle un rodillazo en el estomago, dejando al hombre sin aire

Iba a continuar golpeando pero un segundo y tercer tipo lo tomaron de los brazos, donde el cuarto hombre aprovecho para propinarle puñetazos en el estomago y en el rostro. Al sentirse acorralado, su ira aumento mas, golpeando a los dos hombres con sus hombros separándoles de él, aprovechando y abalanzándose sobre el que tenía en frente tirándolo al suelo mientras con una mano le sostenía el cuello y con la otra le daba puñetazos al rostro

Desde cierto lugar la morena miraba la escena sorprendida, era la primera vez que miraba a Ichigo tan furioso e implicado en una pelea. Había estado observando a los conejos junto a su hija, pero al escuchar a Ichigo gritar de un modo irreconocible se había incorporado a mirar, encontrándose con él golpeando a un hombre rompiéndole la nariz hasta que miro a todos corriendo y escuchando unos sollozos de su hija que empezaba a llorar al ver a su padre pelear mientras otro grupo de hombre uniformados, al parecer eran los de seguridad, se dirigían hacia ellos

Mientras Ichigo seguía encima de aquel hombre propinándole puñetazos, otros hombres lo tomaban de los hombros separándole pero el peli naranjo aun segado de la ira, seguía pateando y ejerciendo resistencia, estaba aturdido de escuchar a la gente gritando y a su hija llorando, sin permitirle ver a los de seguridad

-lo sentimos señor, pero está en una institución, me temo que tendremos que sacarlo-hasta entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad, sintiendo como lo movían hacia las afuera del lugar

-no, esperen-trataba de soltarse, mirando a todos lados en busca de la morena-Rukia!

Hasta que lo sacaron cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas, y ahora que lo notaba…porque era el único afuera, donde estaban los otros cuatro hombres con los que había peleado? Y donde estaba Rukia? Escuchando las puertas del zoológico abrirse para mostrar a una molesta Rukia y a su hija con los ojos llorosos en uno de sus brazos

-Rukia…

-estas feliz no?-le dijo con toda la ira contenida, causando que el peli naranjo oscureciera la mirada-arruinaste…!

-y que querías que hiciera!-le grito con la manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo-que esos idiotas siguieran hablando de MI esposa como si fuese una cualquiera!?-dejando sorprendida a Rukia-como querías que reaccionara a esas horribles palabras referida a ti-poso una mano en su rostro-había planeado visitar este lugar y otros, no solo para que me perdonases, sino para pasar tiempo junto-apretó la mano contra su rostro apretando la otra empuñada con más fuerza, tratando de evitar sollozar entre palabras-quería estar como una familia pero, tu lo dijiste lo arruine

-Ichigo…-en verdad estaba sufriendo, en verdad quería un momento de alegría en familia, iba a detenerlo pero él le interrumpió

-en verdad lo arruine Rukia…lo sien…-pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de la morena mientras se presionaban contra los suyos. Suavemente la morena acaricio su mejilla con la mano que tenia libre desasiendo el beso

-lo siento Ichigo-le escucho decir, aun estaba atónico por lo sucedido-estas pálido y creo que es mi culpa-regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-que…-pero la morena continuo con sus ojos azules-violetas fijos en los ojos ámbares del peli naranjo

-tantos años de exigirte en que encontraras trabajo y decirte todos mis planes en cuanto los encontraras, termine presionándote-bajo la mano de su mejilla recorriendo su cuello para abrazarlo-lo siento Ichigo, te he pedido demasiado y me he comportado muy egoísta

-no Rukia, yo…-pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago pidiéndole comida, lo callo haciéndole sonrojar, causando una risa por parte de la morena y dar por terminado el mágico momento.

-espero que en uno de tus planes, haya un lugar donde almorzar-aflojando el abrazo

-si…-susurro girando sobre sus talones, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-vamos

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Se sentía de maravilla, le daba la razón a aquel refrán que dice "barriga llena, corazón contento" había probado la comida más exquisita después de mucho tiempo. Después de almorzar se detuvieron a jugar con Atsuko en el parque y ahora se encontraban frente al centro comercial, y luego de eso, solo faltaría ir al hotel

-bien Rukia, ahora puedes comprar todo lo que…Rukia?-se giro a todos lados in encontrar rastro de ella, habían puesto un pie en el lugar y de nuevo la había perdido de vista

-Ichigo!-escucho gritar-mira!-le señalo una tienda cuando la había localizado

Cuando se acerco a ella observo a la tienda con irritación, estaba adornada con el color rosa y blanco con estantería de cristal y productos con la cara del rostro conejo que a su esposa, no importando su edad, le gusta y no solo a ella, con escuchar los balbuceos de emoción de su hija, estaba seguro que a ella también le encantaba

-vamos-escucho, seguido de ser jalado al lugar más femenino e infantil al que un hombre no le encantaría entrar, camino por varios estantes, pero la morena se detuvo

-que pasa Rukia?-le dijo al verla pensativa, tomo en brazos a Atsuko ya que la morena la tuvo en sus brazos toda la mañana

-Ichigo, todo esto muy caro-dejando mas irritado al peli naranjo

-Rukia, por eso no te preocupes, puedes comprar todos los conejos que quieras

Por un momento Rukia se quedo pensativa, pero luego fingió una sonrisa mientras observaba y tomaba lo más lindo que miraba.

Paso la tarde y después de tomar un helado, el peli naranja llevaba a su hija en un brazo y las bolsas de las compras de su esposa en la otra.

-fue un gran día, no Atsuko?-mientras frotaba su recta nariz con la de la pequeña

-papi!-dijo la niña haciéndole sonreír y fijar su mirada en la mujer que tenia al lado

-y tu Rukia?-pero la morena estaba fundida en sus pensamientos-Rukia? Estas bien?-empujándola con la mano que cargaba las bolsas

-eh? Si, es que estoy cansada, deberíamos volver al edificio-se frotaba la frente, en parte era cierto, pero también estaba pensando, en cuando sería la primera vez que su hija le llamaría mama

-al edificio?-dijo incrédulo-hoy dormiremos en el hotel de Karakura!-dijo con entusiasmo el peli naranja, haciendo que la morena se detuviera en plena calle

-al hotel de Karakura?-le miro anonadada-Ichigo estás loco? Una noche en ese hotel es como quitarte el ojo de la cara!

Rukia tenía razón, era como sacarse el ojo de la cara, pero él se había quitado otra cosa para ganar el dinero que estaba gastando para verla sonreír. Aun con las bolsas en la mano la tomo de la mano jalándole hasta el hotel que estaba a unas cuantas calles, ignorando las quejas, los jalones y los leves golpes que le propinaba. Agradeciendo a los cielos cuando llego al lugar

-espera aquí Rukia-le dijo después de haber entrado al frio lugar, se había ido con la niña y las compras en los brazos dejándola a ella en la gran entrada.

Fijo su mirada en todo el lugar; pinturas caras, alfombras de tela fina, gente extranjera, cerámica de calidad e inclusive se podía sentir el aroma a limpio del aire acondicionado

-Vamos Rukia-el peli naranjo la tomo de nuevo de la mano dirigiéndose al ascensor, después de haber entrado, Ichigo presiono el botón del piso, mientras el ascensor se movía la morena observaba de reojo al animado peli naranjo, el brillo de sus ojos se podía ver clara mente

Más tarde las puertas del ascensor se abrían para la entrada de otras personas, hasta minutos después llegaron al piso correcto, saliendo y buscando la habitación, encontrándola casi al final del pasillo

-puedes tomas las bolsas Rukia-a lo que la morena asistió, observando al peli naranja sacar la llave de la habitación e incrustarla en la perilla de la puerta-después de ti Rukia-le dijo al abrir la puerta, dándole paso

La morena no mudo evitar la curiosidad del aspecto del lugar, quedando sin aliento al ver la habitación; las paredes eran tapizadas por un color lila pálido, una ventana con cortinas del mismo color, con vista al exterior con una terraza, muebles de varios cajones, una mesita de noche de cristal y una cama lo bastante amplia para su gusto

-Ichigo…es hermosa-hasta que un click hizo en su cabeza-no traemos pijama!-fijo su mirada en su despreocupado esposo

-no te preocupes, dormiremos con el torso denudo-sonrojando a la morena-no haremos nada malo!-reitero apurado por el segundo significado de sus palabras-es mejor dormir ya

El peli naranjo coloco a su hija en la cama, incorporándose mientras se quitaba la camisa, seguido de la morena que aun estaba dudosa y mas sonrojada aun. Ambos se metieron a la cama por extremos diferentes dejando a su hija en medio

-fue divertido Ichigo…gracias-girándose en la cama para quedar frente a su esposo, este último imitando la misma acción

-esa era la idea…buenas noches Rukia-tomando una de las manos de su esposa y llevándosela a los labios depositando un suave beso-buenas noches Atsuko-regalándole un beso a su ya dormida hija

-buenas noches Ichigo...-cerro los ojos, con las manos aferradas a las de su esposo, rodeando a su hija

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Los rayos del sol y los sonidos de los autos pasar por la calle trataban de despertarla, así que se enrollo en las sabanas pero, una manos quitaron las sabanas y dispuesta a golpear al que le había despertado abrió los ojos de golpes encontrándose con una bandeja llena de frutas y un vaso de leche

-buenos días Rukia-le dijo Ichigo regalándole el primer beso del día, dejando mas aturdida a la morena-es mejor que tomes un baño y desayunes, tengo que ir al trabajo y de paso te dejo en la parada del autobús

-trabajo? Qué hora es?-pregunto somnolienta

-casi las 3 de la tarde

-que!? Pero tu turno no es en la mañana!?-asustada comenzó a comer lo que se suponía era su desayuno para luego fijar su mirada en su hija-y Atsuko? Que hiciste con sus pañales?

-tranquila, una pregunta a la vez-suspiro-hoy me toco turno en la tarde-mintió-y en el baño hay pañales por parte del hotel, ahora trata de bañarte y procura que no te de una indigestión

La morena corrió al baño y asearse, luego de colocarse la misma ropa se preguntaba cómo pudo haber dormido tantas horas, tal vez podía ser que dormía en una cama decente después de esos años.

Luego de cepillarse el cabello, tomo a Atsuko en brazos mientras el peli naranjo cargaba las bolsas, bajaron en el ascensor e Ichigo devolvió la llave de la habitación, saliendo del hotel.

Después de caminar unas calles llegaron a la parada donde estaba el autobús a punto de irse, el peli naranjo le dio las bolsas mientras mirada desde afuera a su esposa e hija despedirse con la mano

Después de más de media hora de viaje la morena llego a la parada del edificio, bajando con dificultad por lo pesado de las bolsas, estando a punto de caerse. Camino en el edificio, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su hogar

"_mis llaves!"_-recordó que Ichigo las tenia-Nelliel! Orihime! Están ahí!?-no escucho nada-pueden abrir la puerta!-y luego de momentos escucho el abrir de las puertas y dejando ver unos cabellos castaños-gracias Ori…-pero se detuvo en seco al ver la nariz roja y los ojos lloroso de la mujer y no solo los de ella, sino que Nelliel también, sentada con un celular en la mano observándolo-que paso aquí…?

Continuara…

**Ahí está, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**la verdad duele, la mentira mata**_

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos**

**(n.n)/**


	6. La verdad duele La mentira mata

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a:

**Akisa: **jajaja si, Ichigo es superman XD pero bueno la Senna tiene su final (pero no es la muerte ¬¬*) veré como será, sangre…no creo que corra o tal vez si? Jejejeje gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste

**Nemesis2012: **Wow…eso es a lo que llamo un súper review, y no te preocupes comparto tu gusto por los peluches, son tan kawaii; y si, Rukia se enterara de la verdad por el trapeador que buscas XD espero que tu Inner regrese pronto y un abrazo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste

**lovetamaki1****: **si, el momento en familia término, pero no por mucho…o eso creo, la verdad es que Ichigo se las verá con Rukia y de muy malas. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste

_**Mal trabajo**_

**La verdad duele, la mentira mata**

Ahí estaba, en medio de la puerta observando a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos, camino hacia los adentros de su hogar dejando a Atsuko en su cuna y las bolsas sobre la cama

-qué pasa?-se giro a verlas-porque están llorando?

-no es nada Rukia, solo…-pero la morena interrumpió a Inoue

-y no me vengan con que se les metió algo en el ojo que no les creo-le dijo y fijo su mirada en el celular que tenia Nelliel en las manos-de quien es ese celular?-pero no obtuvo respuesta-Nell!

-no sé!-estallo en llanto-Orihime y yo nos encontramos en el autobús, después que Grimmjow me dejo en la parada antes de ir a trabajar-"_trabajar? En la mañana?" _resonó en la mente de la morena-después de entrar a casa, tocaron a la puerta y encontramos este celular en el suelo con un mensaje escrito

-que decía el mensaje-sentándose en el suelo junto a ella

-que revisáramos el reproductor de video-contesto Inoue

-dámelo-pidió la morena

En ese momento la de cabellos verdes se levando alejándose lo más posible de la morena, dejándola atónica

-no-fue lo único que dijo, a lo que la morena iba a reclamar pero la de cabellos castaños no le dejo

-porque eres capaz de cometer una locura-mientras se acercaba a Nelliel

En ese momento tales palabras le dieron una mala espina, a lo que la morena solo extendió la mano esperando que sus amigas le entregaran el celular. Las mujeres se quedaron viendo entre sí e inseguras le entregaron el celular, al igual que ellas, la morena también tendría que enterarse.

La morena tomo el celular presionando el botón de play para el video, primero solo se escuchaban una diversidad de gritos, el video estaba enfocado en una tarima en la que apareció un hombre vestido de policía, que poco a poco con una música de fondo se quitaba la ropa hasta que se dio cuenta que era Grimmjow, así que prefirió adelantar el video, observando un sinfín de hombres quitándose la ropa delante de esa mujeres, cada vez el estomago se le revolvía y comenzaba sudar frio, en medio de los adelantos logro notar a un hombre vestido de bombero y claramente se miraba que era Ulquiorra.

Apretó los ojos mientras seguía adelantando el video, respirar se le estaba dificultando hasta que detuvo en video en el que mostraba al único hombre que no quería ver ahí pero, ahí estaba, Ichigo, el único hombre que había mirado con menos ropa, no logro ver bien el video después de eso, sus ojos se estaban llenado de lagrimas y todas las imágenes se veían turbias pero, si logro ver una imagen que fue la que más le dolió, la cantidad de mujeres que dejo que le tocase mientras depositaban dinero

Apago el aparato, mientras los apretaba con toda la ira y dolor que sentía, ese era el trabajo de medico que había conseguido? Toda la diversión que habían tenido el día anterior fue pagado por ese asqueroso dinero? Su mirada se oscureció y no pudo más y alzo su mano tirando con fuerza el celular en dirección a la ventana cerrada, logrando romper el vidrio en pedazos, después de soltar un grito ahogado mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Rukia!-gritaron preocupadas sus amigas al verla de ese modo, sabía que se enojaría pero no tanto, sabían que era agresiva en cierto momento pero al parecer era más de lo que se imaginaban

-donde se encuentra ese lugar!?-su mirada estaba ensombrecida, pero estaba propuesta a salir directo ese lugar y dejarle claro muchas cosas a Ichigo, y una de ella…su estabilidad como matrimonio

-no lo sabemos, solo que es un centro nocturno-dijo Inoue observando a la morena caminar al cajón de madera donde se encontraban las pertenencias del peli naranjo

Le dio vuelta al gran cajón dejando más que asustadas a las dos mujeres frente a ella, estaba tan furiosa que el objeto más pesado lo podía mover como si fuese una pluma, busco en todo; las camisas, pantalones, bóxers, toalla, pero nada, hasta que recordó su ropa sucia, tenía una semana de no llevar a la lavandería la ropa, se dirigió hacia un canasto el cual también dio vuelta buscando entre las camisas y las bolsas de los pantalones hasta que en una de las bolsa se topo con un papel, lo abrió encontrado los nombres de los tres hombres pero al final de la hoja decía "Kuukaku" en letras impresas, ese era el lugar. Sus ojos llorosos se abrieron en par al lograr reconocer ese nombre, tal vez se equivocaba pero, si era como ella pensaba, las cosas para Ichigo iban empeorando.

-el lugar se llama Kuukaku-se levanto del suelo-vamos-caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de tomar la perilla se volteo a ver a sus amigas que no se movían-no vienen?-pregunto, su voz se escuchaba fría

-Rukia es mejor que lo esperes, esta muy enojada puedes cometer…-pero la morena la interrumpió

-tienes razón-y camino hacia el cajón que contenía sus pertenencias y sacaba una maleta debajo de la cama, abriéndola e introduciendo todas sus cosas, incluyendo las cosas de Atsuko

-Rukia! Que haces!?-pregunto mas anonadada que preocupada al ver a Rukia empacar

-después que regrese todas las cosas no serán como antes-termino de meter sus cosas mientras las lagrimas aun salían. Termino de empacar dejando la maleta tendida en la cama y caminaba a la puerta-y eso quiere decir que, Ichigo y yo no viviremos juntos, cuiden a mi hija mientras vuelvo-y salió dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca y su atavismo de detenerla

Salió del lugar y mirando a ambos lados observo lo que estaba buscando, un taxi, después de revisar las cosas del peli naranjo había encontrado una considerable cantidad de dinero, así que tomo una parte ya que no sabía donde se encontraba ese lugar, al entrar al vehículo el conductor le veía extraño, y le era comprensible, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su mirada fría, su nariz roja y se dirigía a un centro nocturno

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Después de unos momentos, el conductor le indico que habían llegado, bajando del taxi y pagando al conductor sin esperar el cambio, se dispuso al entrar al oscuro lugar, miro el lugar que había enfocado el video por celular, iba a dirigirse a ese lugar pero una mujer con poca ropa le detuvo

-disculpe señora, tiene una reservación?-a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, pero fijo su mirada en ella, de cabellos morados y de ojos cafés-la única manera es que pague una entrada, cómprela ahí-señalando una caseta

La morena solo camino al lugar, y compro la entrada en la que le entregaron un brazalete y una hoja con los horarios de los bailarines, en los que encontró el apellido de Ichigo, molestándole aun más, se dirigió a la entrada mientras le mostraba el brazalete a la mujer y le daba paso, busco un lugar donde colocarse no quería sentarse así que, se dirigió a una de las esquinas del local, hasta que observo a una mujer salir de una de las cortinas de la tarima, dejándola petrificada al reconocerla

-espero que estén preparadas para la función y disfruten de los mejores hombres-finalizo la mujer de grandes atributos mientras caminaba al lugar de donde había salido, esa mujer…la que había despreciado a su madre el día del funeral de su padre, la cual nunca reconoció como su familia

**Flash back**

En una pequeña casa, de ventanas empañadas, el techo agujerado, las paredes con la pintura deteriorada, estaba una mujer de mirada dulce, de cabellos negro, y de delgado y pálido cuerpo, vestía a su hija de cabellos negros, ojos azul-violetas y piel blanca como la nieve, con un vestido celeste

-mami, a donde vamos-le dijo a su madre observándola con sus grandes ojos azules-violetas

-vamos a visitar a tu papa-mientras le daba vuelta a su hija para cepillar su cabello

-a papa? Yo no tengo papa-haciendo un puchero

-claro que si tienes Rukia-después de eso la tomo en los brazos y salieron de la casa rumbo a la parada del autobús.

Al llegar la niña observo una gran casa y varias personas vestida de negro, con ramos de flores en las manos y sus rostros llenos de tristeza

-mami, ellos también visitaran a mi padre-señalando a las personas

A lo que la mujer asintió, camino por el sendero hasta entrar al interior de la casa con diferentes coronas de flores al lado de los ataúdes de los difuntos

-Rukia, aquí está tu papa-tomándola en brazos elevándola al nivel de los cajones con la tapa superior abierta mostrando el rostro de aquel hombre detrás de un cristal

La niña observo cada forma en el rostro de su padre, y le llamo la atención unas cosas blancas en las narices, que al parecer eran algodones, además estaba con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, con los ojos cerrado y encerrado en esa gran caja

-Como puede respirar con eso en la nariz-dirigió su mirada a su madre-porque papa está encerrado?-la mujer iba a contestar pero otra persona interrumpió

-Hisana…que hace usted aquí?-socarronamente una mujer de ojos celestes y cabello negro, acompañada de un hombre del mismo color de cabello, vestido con ropas oscuras, la empujaron, apartándola del ataúd

-solo quería que Rukia conociera a su padre-bajando la mirada

-hija? De Kaien? Usted aun sigue soñando que usted estaba casada con Kaien? Por favor-dijo irritada-lo único que usted busca es la herencia que dejo mi hermano, nada mas…

-se equivoca!-espeto en defensa Hisana-el dinero no me interesa…

-no? Entonces?-acercándose a ella, hablando de manera ofensiva-usted no nos engaña, usted es una mosquita muerta que cree que nos tragaríamos el cuento que Kaien se metió con una cualquiera!

Ella no soporto mas los insultos, y antes de responder como ella, con palabras llenas de dolor y traición, que era lo que llenaba su corazón, se retiro, no quería rebajarse al nivel de una persona segada por el odio, después de todo, cada persona que estaba ahí, que la observaban como lo mas degradante de la sociedad, consideraban que ese accidente lo había provocado ella. Al salir de la casa, no evito soltar en llanto y colocar a Rukia en el suelo

-mami, porque lloras?-mientras le guiñaba la falda del vestido-papa no vendrá con nosotras?

-no Rukia-sollozo-el ya no saldrá de esa caja, él se irá a un lugar mejor-señalándole el oscuro cielo estrellado-al cielo, desde ahí te observara con una gran sonrisa-le sonreía a su hija, pero no convenciéndola al ver las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas

La niña iba a quejarse hasta que observo a un animalito redondo y blanco saltar por los jardines de la casa

-mira mami, un conejito!-y antes de que su madre la tomara del brazo salió corriendo

-espera Rukia!-salió detrás de ella

Al girar en la esquina de la casa, no la encontró, llevo su mano al pecho deseando que no hubiese entrado a la casa, camino rodeando la casa sin encontrar a Rukia, hasta que llego al patio trasero donde encontró una fuente de una mujer con un jarrón en manos donde salía el agua y cerca de ahí, había un laberinto formado por arbustos y enredaderas

-Rukia…-suspiro preocupada, tal vez se había adentrado al laberinto al perseguir al animal, iba a entrar hasta que una voz ronca y elegante la detuvo

-si busca a su hija, está sentada en esa parte de la grama-paró en seco volteando y fijando la mirada en aquel hombre, llevaba puesto un traje negro con corbata del mismo color y una camisa de vestir blanca, su cabello era negro hasta los hombros con tres flequillos del lado izquierdo de su frente

-gra…gracias-caminado hacia el lugar que había señalado aquel hombre, encontrándose con Rukia sentada en la grama acariciando al conejo blanco-Rukia, deja al conejito, es hora de regresar

-pero mami!-inflando sus mejillas, haciendo reír a Hisana-quiero jugar un poco mas

-pero…

-déjela jugar un poco mas-escucho la misma voz a sus espalda, llamando la atención de la niña-es la mejor forma que olvide lo que ha escuchado hoy-le dijo por lo bajo

-está bien-susurro-pero cuando sea hora de irnos es hora de irnos, está bien Rukia?-a lo que la niña sonrió feliz

Después volteo a ver a aquel hombre que la observaba expectante, haciéndola sentir incomoda, así que comenzó a caminar hasta una banca justo en frente de Rukia, acto seguido de aquel hombre, quien la incomodo aun mas, porque es hombre la estaba siguiendo?

-entonces usted es la viuda de Kaien-sacando no un buen tema de conversación

-lo siento pero no quiero hablar de eso-dirigió su mirada al suelo- usted debe ser de los que cree que me estoy…

-se equivoca-interrumpió-le estado observando y no le veo cara de oportunista, a decir verdad, me parece una mujer hermosa a pesar de haber dado a luz-recorriendo con su seria mirada su fino cuerpo, era delgada, con pechos no tan grades adaptados a su cuerpo, caderas bien curveadas, piernas largas y bien torneadas y lo mejor, sus ojos que destilaban humildad, ternura y dulzura

La mirada de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentir nerviosa y su aclaración le hizo sonrojar. Paso el tiempo en silencio, mientras escuchaba las risas de Rukia hasta que decidió fijar su mirada en el hombre a su lado, en verdad muy serio pero, guapo. Iba a entablar conversación cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella

-pensé que se había retirado de este lugar-dijo Kuukaku amargamente-quiero que…!-Pero fue interrumpida

-no se preocupe señora Shiba, estábamos de salida-el hombre la tomo de su cintura levantándola de la banca-es hora de irnos hija!-llamo a Rukia dejando anonadada a Hisana y a Rukia con un atavismo de confusión

La hermana del difunto Shiba estaba a punto de contestar, pero el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era un simple hombre, así que se controlo observando cómo se retiraba con aquella mujer y la niña.

Por otro lado, Hisana caminaba al ritmo de aquel hombre que la llevaba de la cintura y con su hija tomado de la otra mano, su rostro se ensombrecía cada vez más, como dijo lo que dijo? Rukia no era su hija, aun así le había llamado como tal y lo peor de la situación, frente aquella mujer que la consideraba lo peor del mundo, ahora pensaría que era una descarada, coqueteando con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía su nombre y en el funeral de su supuesto esposo

-suélteme!-le empujo alejándose de él, llamando la atención de la niña

-que pasa mami? Estas enojada con papi?-Hisana observo a su hija, era tan inocente que, había creído las palabras de aquel hombre? Esa pregunta le recordó que ese hombre le debía una serie de explicaciones

-usted quién es!? Sabe en los problemas que me ha metido!? Y como se atrevió a decir que MI hija es su hija!?-termino agitada

-debería respirar entre palabras…

-conteste!

-Byakuya Kuchiki, los problemas no deberían importarle, esas personas ya pensaban tan mal de usted que unos cuentos mas no causaran ningún efecto y con respecto a si es mi hija o no su hija-se acerco a aquella mujer que le miraba con molestia fingida, tomándola de los hombros mientras acortaba su distancia entre sus rostros-depende de usted-susurro

La morena estaba paralizada, el hombre frente a ella estaba bañado en dinero, uno de los hombres más respetados en la sociedad y un hombre que estaba tratando de besarla sin que pudiese hacer algo

-mami…hace frio-las palabras de la niña fueron escuchadas por el moreno, deteniéndolo a milímetros de los labios de Hisana, separándose de ella mientras se dirigía hasta la pequeña, tomándola en brazos

- es mejor que las lleve a su casa, no crees?-le dijo a su hija con una leve sonrisa, dejándola con un sentimiento de nostalgia, estaba presenciando una escena de padre e hija, una escena que se había convertido sueño, con Kaien cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazada

**Final flash back**

Desde ese entonces, aquel hombre se convirtió en su padre, después de haber acosado un poco a su madre, invitarla a citas, comprarle objetos costosos, palabras románticas que la hacían sonrojar y por ultimo su declaración de rodillas con un simple pero fino anillo de matrimonio, lo cual su madre accedió.

Nunca se quejaría de los momentos que tuvo en su niñez, su padre, aunque fuese su padrastro le regalo todo el cariño que Kaien Shiba le negó a darle en el momento de huir y engañar a su madre. Unos gritos intensos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos en par al ver la causa, haciendo que sus ojos dejaran salir sus lágrimas involuntariamente, mientras una mujer de morados cabello le observaba entre confundida y divertida. Y otra persona con las pupilas dilatadas se retiraba a toda prisa hacia los adentros del lugar

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El peli naranjo se preparaba para salir, ajustando un poco las cuerdas que le rodeaban el pecho, estaba un poco dudoso en salir, tenía una sensación extraña pero, la ignoraba, había pasado un buen día con su esposa y su hija, que sería lo peor que podía pasar? Después de escuchar gritos, uno de sus compañeros entraba a los vestidores, queriendo decir que era su turno

-buena suerte esta vez Ichigo!-le grito Grimmjow, recibiendo un ademan por parte del peli naranjo, pero agudizo su oído cuando escucho pasos que parecían golpes, acercarse a él

-Grimmjow! Dime que Ichigo no ha salido!-entro agitado Ulquiorra

-si, por qué?-se sorprendió al ver tan activo a su pálido amigo, ya que era muy pasivo y tranquilo

-porque Rukia está aquí!-dejando aterrorizado al de cabellos celestes

En cuanto salió de los vestidores hacia la tarima recibió los gritos emocionados de las mujeres, algunas de ella preparadas con billetes en mano, haciéndole sonreír no sabía que las mujeres se pondrían tan ansiosas con él después de verlo por primera vez. Haría lo mismo que la primera vez, imaginaria a Rukia de nuevo y saldría de eso lo más rápido posible; respiro profundo fijando su mirada al frente dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y hacer volar su imaginación.

Pero hizo todo lo contrario, abrió los ojos en par al ver el cuerpo escondido en lo más oscuro de la habitación…Rukia le observaba sin el brillo de sus ojos y con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, no tenia expresión solo le miraba.

El peli naranjo estaba tratando de asimilar lo que veía, eso no era real, tal vez había comenzado a imaginarse a su esposa antes de lo previsto, pero eso no explicaba el porqué su propio cuerpo estaba pesado y sudando frio e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás, para correr hacia los vestuarios, dejando a las mujeres en blanco

Al entrar, sus amigos le miraron con horror dispuestos a decirles la noticia, pero por lo pálido que se observaba el peli naranjo asimilaron que se había enterado de la peor forma, aunque no solo estaban preocupados por él, también de ellos mismos, si la esposa de Ichigo sabia de "ese" trabajo, sus esposas también.

Busco en su casillero la ropa y sin vergüenza se quito la ropa sin importarle cuanto le vieran los demás, lo único que quería era hablar con Rukia y tratar de explicarle todo

La morena se percato de la mirada seca de Ichigo, lo único que podía hacerle era verlo parado con su cuerpo rígido y como levemente le temblaban las manos, no podía moverse hasta que el peli naranjo corrió a atrás de las cortinas de la tarima, eso la despertó reviviendo la ira que tenia quemándole el pecho.

Miro a todos lados de la habitación encontrando una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" moviendo sus pies por inercia, esquivando el centenar de mujeres que se encontraba en el lugar y antes de girar la perilla una mujer le tomo la mano posicionándose frente a ella cubriendo la puerta

-lo siento, no puede entrar-era la misma mujer de la entrada

-no estoy de humor…

-eh? Ah!-grito Senna al ser empujada y tirada al suelo por la morena

Al tirar a la mujer abrió la puerta cerrándola desde adentro con el seguro, no quería que aquella mujer le volviese a interrumpir. Camino por aquel pasillo curveado con diversas puertas, camino a través de ellos hasta que observo una sombra frente a ella. Fijando su mirada en aquella persona

-Rukia…

Splash!

-cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?-le grito la morena al peli naranjo, sintiendo arder su mano después de chocarla contra su mejilla

Ichigo suavemente enderezo su cuello mientras miraba con tristeza a su esposa, estaba tan furiosa que la cachetada le había impactado tan fuerte que apostaría que tenia roja la mejilla. Podía verla, estaba furiosa con él, su entrecejo estaba arrugado, su labios entre abiertos y su mirada opaca y contraída

-Rukia déjame explicártelo, no es lo que parece…-dijo con voz temblorosa

-no!? Entonces qué haces en este lugar!-grito entre sollozos-oh no, discúlpame, no recordaba que este es tu trabajo como médico, espero que tus pacientes se recuperen sin complicaciones, aunque no lo creo, ya que las veo muy contentas con el tratamiento-escupió sarcásticamente

-Rukia, estas exaltada, no estás en tus cinco sentidos…-trato de tomarla por los hombros pero la morena se alejo bruscamente

-claro que lo estoy y estoy más segura de lo que te diré…te pido el divorcio!-le grito

Las palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, eso no le podía estar pasando, no a él, en verdad su amor por él había desaparecido en tal solo minutos? Qué pasaría con su hija? La morena en esos exaltes momentos era capaz de alejarla de él. Empuño la manos apretándolas tan fuerte como podía mientras apretaba los dientes y su cabello oscurecía su rostro en dirección al suelo, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, eso no podía estar pasándole a él

-Rukia-levanto su rostro dejando caer la lagrimas por las mejillas-no estás hablando en serio verdad amor?-le decía con una sonrisa lastimera mientras lograba tomar sus hombros y le miraba a sus ojos azules-violetas lleno de lagrimas

-espero que este contenta, logro hacer llorar a mi madre y a mi también-el peli naranjo le miro confundido, hasta que sintió la presencia de otra persona a su espaldas

-hablas como si yo hubiese planeado esto-le dijo Kuukaku Shiba-has crecido mucho, ya eres toda una mujer

-no creo que eso le importe, ya hizo su cometido, espero que ahora se olvide que los Kuchiki existen

-ni siquiera sabía que él era tu esposo-señalando al peli naranjo

-muy bien dicho…era-mientras se deshacía del agarre de Ichigo mientras este era empujado cada vez más a la depresión-no te quiero volver a ver, Kurosaki Ichigo-volteándose caminando hacia a la puerta

-espera Rukia!-trato de detenerla

-ni siquiera me sigas-detuvo su andar-agradece que podrás ver a tu hija, porque si fuese otro tipo de persona, la situación no sería la misma-y comenzó a caminar desapareciendo por el pasillo dejando a Ichigo con el corazón en la mano

Como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida, camino arrastrando sus pies en el piso paso al lado de Kuukaku quien solo miraba a la puerta, y entro a los vestidores dispuesto a sacar sus cosas, salir de ese lugar y llegar a casa para evitar que Rukia hiciese lo que le pasase por la mente.

Salió del local ignorando los gritos y preguntas de sus amigos y subió al primer taxi que apareció por ahí, y a los pocos minutos se encontraba corriendo por los escalones del edificio, hasta que llego a la habitación encontrándose con Inoue siendo abrazada por Nelliel en el suelo pero no había rastro de la morena

-donde esta Rukia!?-sin recibir respuesta, se acerco a ella posicionándose frente a ellas y les dijo suavemente-donde esta?

-ella se ha ido…-le susurro la mujer de cabellos verdes

Había llegado demasiado tarde, Rukia lo había abandonado y al parecer había hecho un desastres con sus cosas, al verlas tiradas en el suelo y fuera de lugar. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas, ahora que haría para que le perdonara?

卍 卍 • 卍 卍 • 卍 卍 • 卍 卍

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, espero no demorarme mucho, aunque no sé si el próximo capítulo es el ultimo, aunque creo que si…bueno lo buscan en completados.**

**En el siguiente capítulo:**_** suegros sensibles**_

_**Me dejan un review si?**_


	7. Suegros sensibles

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: Akisa, ****lovetamaki1****: **gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, espero que este capítulo les guste

_**Mal trabajo**_

**Suegros sensibles**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rukia le había dejado. Llegado la mañana y aunque los rayos del sol tratasen de levantarlo, no lograría calentar su fría existencia decidió levantarse sentándose en las orillas de la cama mientras frente a él estaban sus amigos abrazados de sus esposas como si nada hubiese pasado. La noche que todo se descubrió había presenciado la pelea de ellos con sus esposas pero al parecer, a diferencia de él, lograron tocarles el corazón, algo que él no pudo hacer con Rukia.

Rasco sus rebeldes cabellos y salto de la cama en dirección al baño. Luego de salir se vistió, una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y azules en las mangas y cuello; y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Salió de su hogar, hasta salir del edificio, no tenía ganas de ver la escena de familia feliz de sus amigos mientras él un pobre desgraciado observaba a lo lejos.

Camino por las aceras de las calles, tal vez debería mudarse con sus padres "_si, claro…y que les diré" _al parecer todo estaba en su contra, su padre haría un escándalo al saber que Rukia se divorciaría de él "_divorciarse de mi…" _aun se le hacía imposible que eso le estuviese pasando a él

Siguió caminado por horas fundido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que estaba frente a la mansión Kuchiki, el lugar donde definitivamente su esposa se alojaba junto con su hija, en verdad quería entrar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama, pero no seria suficiente para que le perdonase todo lo que hizo

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, si entraba a la mansión, al primero que se encontraría seria al padre de la morena, de seguro él lo intentaría asesinar después de saber que trabajo en un centro nocturno y así pensaba mantener a su hija

-hola Ichigo-salto en su lugar al escuchar la dulce voz de una mujer que conocía muy bien

-como esta Hisana-tímidamente le volteo a ver, sorprendiéndose al verle sonreír, al parecer no estaba molesta con el

-vamos-caminando hacia la mansión-es de mañana y hace frio, y de paso visitas a Atsuko

"_Atsuko…y también a Rukia?" _se pregunto triste mente, era más que obvio que ella no le vería ni en pintura. Siguió a su suegra, tomando las bolsas que tenía en las manos después que se percato que las traía.

Entro a la mansión, sintiendo la calidez que transmitía, comparado con la ratonera donde había metido a Rukia, era normal que no le molestara vivir en la casa de su padre.

-eres muy amable por cargar las bolsas-extendió su mano hacia él-las llevare a la cocina, porque no te quedas a desayunar?-iba a negarse, pero su suegras no le dio tiempo, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el comedor.

Al llegar ahí, abrió los ojos en par al ver una figura sentada en el comedor que fijo si mirada en el…era el padre de Rukia quien le observaba con su rostro pasivo, pero con mirada claramente asesina

-Ichigo se quedara a desayunar, iré a decirle a Rukia-y salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de su esposo

Por otro lado, el peli naranjo estaba contando el tiempo que duraría ahí antes que Byakuya le lanzara los cubiertos que estaban en el comedor y dejarlo pegado a la pared como muñeco de trapo

-deberías sentarte, ya no crecerás-comenzó a temblar al escucharlo-además-continuo-quiero arreglar un asunto contigo

Le obedeció procurando sentarse en la silla más alejada de él, sin embargo no despego su mirada, solo estaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido, tal vez en las mañanas se despertaba medio sonámbulo

-sabes porque Rukia está aquí cierto?-le asusto, haciendo rechinar la silla, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Byakuya

-si-se limito a contestar

-entonces…me quieres explicar porque no le compraste ese conejo Chappy?-le pregunto dejando anonadado a Ichigo

"_comprar conejo Chappy?"_ la morena le había ocultado la razón por el que le había dejado? Ella estaba tratando de protegerlo de su padre, sin embargo al igual que su mentira fue descubierta la de ella también lo seria, así que mejor pondría su cuello en juego en lugar de Rukia

Mientras tanto…

Subió las escaleras en busca de la habitación en donde se encontraba su hija, toco la puerta hasta que escucho la autorización encontrándose con Rukia jugando con su hija

-ya está el desayuno?-le pregunto

-aun no-se sentó a las orillas de la cama, cerca de la morena-Rukia, Ichigo desayunara con nosotros-causando que la morena se levantara bruscamente de la cama con Atsuko en brazos

-que!? Entonces no desayunare-se negó con el ceño fruncido

-Rukia, te estás escuchando?-Hisana le reprendió-sabes tan bien como yo que extrañas a Ichigo, aunque te duela su mentira sabes que lo hizo por ti

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior al saber que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas, lo extrañaba y mucho, cada vez que despertaba la ausencia en su cama sin su cuerpo abrazándole, brindándole su calor, susurrándole cuanto la amaba pero, cada vez que recordaba aquel video, aquel lugar, aquella mujer que era su supuesta tía

-inténtalo Rukia, sino sientes nada cuando lo veas, entonces estaré de acuerdo en que te divorcies de el-haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran, era cierto, le había dicho aquella tarde que se divorciaría de él sin embargo no había movido ni un dedo para tales tramites

-papi!-le escucho decir a Atsuko, su hija se había empeñado en hacerla recordar al peli naranjo en esos días

Suspiro-está bien…

Nunca le agrado que Rukia le defendiera, más aun cuando ella estuviese arriesgándose. Estaba decidido a decir la verdad, aunque estuviese frente a Kuchiki Byakuya, el padre de Rukia y posiblemente el hombre que le odie mas en el mundo, es comprensible, después de todo es su suegro y todo padre es celoso con lo que respecte a su hija, y pensar que en unos años estaría en el lugar de Byakuya

-yo…-llamando la atención de su suegro, mientras por las escaleras baja Rukia-Rukia no me dejo…por no comprar un conejo fue porque…-al escuchar las de su esposo, la morena corrió hasta el comedor, tratando de impedir que dijese la verdad, pero fue muy tarde-conseguí un trabajo de stripper

La morena se quedo estática frente al comedor observando el rostro sombrío de Ichigo y sus manos empuñadas sobre sus piernas como si esperase la reprimenda de su padre.

Byakuya al escuchar tales palabras no se inmuto, solo observo al hombre frente a él quien había tenido las suficientes agallas para decirle tal cosa pero, no era suficiente como para que aceptase el acto y no era suficiente como para que siguiese unido a su hija

-muy bien-coloco los codos encima del comedor mientras empuñaba sus manos y recostaba su mentón-entonces, dentro de una semana reuniré a mis abogados para el trámite de divorcio

Aun con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, la morena dejo caer sus lágrimas. Había hecho todo lo posible para que su padre no se enterara de la verdad por la sencilla razón de pensar un poco con claridad y sobre todo no separarse de Ichigo permanentemente pero, todo había sido en vano

-eres un idiota!-le grito al peli naranjo después de salir corriendo a las escaleras

Hisana no la detuvo, solamente observo la escena de su esposo e Ichigo, quien no se movía de la silla, mas si apretaba los dientes como si se estuviese quemando por pronto se escucho el arrastrar de una silla, Ichigo había salido a toda prisa de la casa, sin mostrar su rostro. Entonces Hisana aprovecho para acercarse a su esposo

-no crees que actuaste demasiado…

-rápido?-le interrumpió, adivinando las palabras de su esposa-ahora en día, los jóvenes matrimonios entienden mas cuando se les fuerza…más aun si se tratase de una pelea-dejando impresionada a su esposa, lo había dicho como si lo hubiese planeado

-porque lo dices de esa manera?-observando cómo se levantaba del comedor

-porque solo hare una llamada y eso dependerá de los deseos de ambos-y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa con la curiosidad

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa notando la lluvia por las ventanas empañadas, tomo el teléfono y una libreta hojeándola, encontrando el número que necesitaba, marco y escuchando los repiques hasta que le contestaron

-_si?-_se escucho por el teléfono

-Ryuken Ishida…necesito tu ayuda

La vida era irónica, de solo pensarlo juraría que es como una película, hacia unos momentos desde que había salido de la mansión Kuchiki y las gotas voluptuosas de agua habían chocado contra su piel pero, no podía negar que así sentía su corazón, como si estuviese lloviendo en el, arrasando con todo, y como si fuese poco ahogándolo

Se percato que estaba frente al edificio de su hogar, había corrido tanto que ni se había dado cuenta. Entro y roso su mano contra sus cabellos mojados revolviéndolo por todos lados mientras miraba caer el agua; se sintió impotente de solo ver la cara sin expresión de Rukia, esa era la segunda vez y seguía pensando que no le gustaba verla así, sentía como si ella le odiase más de lo que ya le odiaba.

A penas había llegado al comedor y le había escuchado a él diciéndole a su padre la verdad del porque ella le había dejado, había sido inoportuna, aunque no le había volteado a ver a la cara sabia que sus ojos no mostraban su brillo especial, estaba mas pálida que nunca, con su menudo cuerpo temblando, reprimiéndole las ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerle sangrar, pero lo único que ella hizo fue…

_Eres un idiota!_

Gritarle y salir corriendo. Subió por las escaleras con lentitud, en cuanto entrara a la habitación sus amigos y las amigas de su futura ex-esposa le llenarían la cabeza de preguntas y no estaba de ánimos para contestar. Tenía la esperanza que Rukia no se divorciase de él pero, al escuchar a Byakuya que se encargaría de esos trámites, su esperanza se fue bajo tierra

Al llegar a su hogar entro, haciéndole frente a las miradas de sus amigos, con una sopa instantánea cada uno sin embargo, no le preguntaron nada solo una sopa de más en la cocina; así que tomo unos palillos y comenzó a comer sentado en el suelo. Hasta que escucharon unos toques a la puerta

-yo iré-sonriente Inoue abrió la puerta encontrándose con el casero del lugar-que sucede señor Urahara

Urahara, el dueño del edificio pero preferían decirle casero, un hombre de cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, con un extraño sombrero a rayas verticales negras y blancas

-hey!-sacando un abanico con su mano derecha y un teléfono inalámbrico con la mano izquierda-hay una llamada para el señor Kurosaki…

El ludido dirigió su mirada hacia el casero y luego al teléfono, quien le llamaría a esas horas? Serian los abogados de Byakuya? Tan rápido había realizado los tramites? Se suponía que sería en una semana. Se levanto del suelo hasta Urahara tomando el teléfono

-habla todo lo que quieras, luego me lo llevas-se despidió el hombre del raro sombrero

-sí, habla Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo en el audífono del teléfono

-_habla Ishida Ryuken, soy del hospital general de Karakura, me encantaría hablar con usted cara a cara…junto a sus dos amigos-_le escucho, era un doctor del hospital, será que tendría el trabajo que en verdad quería

-claro!-sonriendo, dejando a sus amigos anonadados por el cambio repentino-solo diga cuando nos necesita

-_mañana, a primera hora-_finalizando la llamada, después de eso, bajo corriendo las escaleras con algunos tropezones y escapes de caer cuesta abajo, al llegar abajo del edificio toco la puerta del apartamento del casero, entregándole el teléfono a su esposa, una mujer de cabellos morados, de piel morena y de ojos del color del oro de nombre Yoruichi

Después de entregarlo, salió corriendo de nuevo a su hogar dejando sin en que pensar a Yoruichi. Al entrar se encontró con la mirada de confundidos de sus amigos y amigas

-Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, preparen sus papeles, porque he recibido la llamada de un médico del hospital general de Karakura y nos ha citado mañana a primera hora-los aludidos no sabían que hacer hasta que Inoue y Nelliel le levantaron del suelo llevándolos directo hacia los cajones en busca de sus papeles con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

Al verlos así, Ichigo sintió nostalgia, cuanto hubiese deseado que Rukia estuviese así de feliz porque, a veces se reprendía porque se había enamorado de una mujer tan difícil, pero también se sentía feliz de saber que encontró a una mujer tierna y cariñosa quien le regalo una hija hermosa, aunque esos pensamientos no valieran ahora que ella no sería más su esposa; al menos cumpliría su sueño de ser un medico, aunque ella no esté cerca de él para compartir su alegría

卍 卍 • 卍 卍 • 卍 卍 • 卍 卍

Al día siguiente, se había levantado de madrugada con el frio intenso de esas horas, estaba tan entusiasmado por la cita al hospital que se había propuesto hacer lagartijas en el suelo, al menos así no sentiría tanto el frio.

Se tomo un baño y se vistió con la ropa más elegante que tenia, una camisa de algodón blanca y sobre ella una camisa de vestir negra con botones manga corta, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Espero en su cama acostada mientras pasaban las horas y el sol se dignaba a salir, esa cama personal se sentía como una cama matrimonial sin Rukia

Horas más tarde se encontraba con sus amigos en la entrada del hospital sin saber quién era el tal Ishida Ryuken, caminaron en círculos por el hospital preguntando por el sujeto recibiendo respuestas que los llevaban a otras hasta que un hombre de gafas, cabello negro hasta los hombre recogido en su oreja izquierda se les coloco en frente

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-les llamo observando a cada uno de ellos-me llamo Ishida Uryu, mi padre les llamo pero, me temo que no se presentara así que yo me encargare de la situación, síganme-y no mas se dio la vuelta seguido de los tres.

Llegaron a la oficina, entregándole todos sus papeles hasta sentir un atavismo de deja vu, se sentaron mientras aquel hombre frente a ellos leía detenidamente sus documentos

-bien…pueden empezar mañana-escucharon dejándolos perplejos-por su rostro, creo que pensaban que les haría preguntas…cierto-a lo que ellos asintieron-me gusta aceptar profesionales, si estos papeles dicen que lo son no tengo por qué hacer preguntas-se levanto de su escritorio y salió por la puerta

Al salir del hospital, sentían un aura extraña habían jurado que les haría duro el conseguir trabajo aun así salieron de tal lugar con sus horarios de entrada y salida y de los lugares en los que se especializarían e irónicamente los tres habían quedado en pediatría.

Al llegar a su departamento, Ichigo paso directo a su cama a dormir y aunque fuese de día, no soportaba ver a sus amigos felices junto a sus esposas, ahora solo le quedaba esperar los abogados de Rukia enviados por Byakuya…

Seis meses después…

Una morena estaba entre lagrimas al ver a Atsuko caminar dos pasos y luego caer, por otro lado la puerta se abría dejando ver a Hisana quien miraba curiosa la escena para luego cambiarla por una leve molesta y se acero sin que su hija se diese cuenta.

-al parecer la pequeña está aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos-dejando entre alegre y confundida por su rostro-solo tú piensas tener la dicha de ver a su hija ponerse de pie?-arruinando la sonrisa de Rukia al saber a qué se refería, dejándola sin palabras-entonces ven conmigo y lleva a Atsuko…haremos un viaje.

Minutos después se encontraba frente al hospital general de Karakura sin entender nada, ni siquiera estaba enferma y mucho menos su hija y de pronto se vio guiñada de su muñeca por su madre, al entrar al edificio Hisana se detuvo a hablar con un enfermera hasta que le vio despedirse

-ven conmigo-y de nuevo le guiño de la muñeca por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que llegaron hasta una puerta que decía pediatría

-mamá que hacemos aquí? Atsuko no es enferma- le dijo antes de girarse y salir del hospital

-tal vez no pero detrás de esta puerta la solución-dejando mas confundida a su hija

-solu…-pero antes que terminase su madre abrió la puerta y le empujo dentro de la habitación

Al entrar a fuerza escucho el azote de la puerta detrás de ella, mientras que frente a ella observaba atónita la cantidad de niños con su madre o padre sentados en bancas cercanas a unas puertas en el pasillo

-quien es el siguiente!?-escucho una voz muy conocida salir por la puerta numero 15

Y mientras la silueta de dicha persona aparecía, una madre con su hija se levantaba de la silla con su hijo en brazos. El hombre de bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello le froto los cabellos del niño mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, pero antes que se diese la vuelta y regresar por donde había salido, fijo su mirada en la persona que le miraba expectante, haciéndole abrir los ojos en par

-Rukia…-salió de la voz entrecortada del hombre peli naranjo, al verla de nuevo se le estrujaba el estomago

"_solución…?"-_resonaba por la mente de la morena, ahora entendía a que se refería su madre, de solo pensar en lo tonta que fue le carcomía el corazón, ahora se encontraba frente al hombre que no quería ver, no porque lo odiase sino, que le hacía desistir de su decisión de divorciarse de él, siempre que se proponía llamarle a los abogados, solo imaginárselo le hacía alejar su mano del teléfono

Por el rostro ensombrecido de Rukia se hacía a la idea que quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero si estaba ahí era porque no sabía que él estaba ahí, y al ser un hospital y en la especialidad de pediatría solo le hacía pensar que su hija estaba enferma, le dio indicaciones a la señora con el niño que le esperase en el consultorio y antes de dar un paso la morena coloco a su hija en el suelo dejándole confuso

-ve con papá-le escucho para luego observar a su hija pararse en sus piecitos y luego caer, hasta que intento una segunda vez caminando a pasos tambaleantes llenando el corazón de Ichigo en ternura, amor y otros sentimientos que le hacían dejar salir las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Atsuko puedes caminar-la cargo en cuanto cayo sosteniéndose de sus zapatillas negras, abrazándola y frotando su mejilla con la de ella

La morena solo se hacía a la idea que su hija logro dar sus primeros pasos frente a Ichigo y ella pero, no lograba asimilar la tierna escena que sus ojos miraba, él siempre fue así, cariñoso con Atsuko incluso con ella entre tantos afectos y atenciones, afectos y atenciones que comenzó a extrañar desde que se alejo de su lado pero, se sentiría ridícula si le dijese que volvieran seria…

-Rukia…-Ichigo le llamo asustándola al verlo frente a frente, dándole en brazos a Atsuko-yo…bueno…como veras soy médico de pediatría-sintiéndose tonto al decirle lo obvio y más aun si ella le seguía mirando como si nada-digo…trajiste Atsuko así que debe estar enferma y…

-estoy aquí por obra de mi madre-dejándole un poco herido, ya que se esperaba un "está enferma" o lo que es claro que no escucharía de su dulce boca un "vine a visitarte al trabajo" y con su almuerzo en manos-además…es normal…que…-un nudo se le formo en la garganta incluso juraría que estaba muy sonrojada, era anormal reconocer y disculparse por un error cometido-que…una esposa lleve a su hija para que su padre comparta tiempo con ella

Aun las palabras "esposa" y "esposo" en una sola oración se le hacían sacados de sus sueños, pero por lo sonrojado de las mejillas de Rukia era la realidad, entonces la luz de esperanza que Rukia estuviese a su lado volvió a sus ojos

-eso quiere decir que me das otra oportunidad?-tomándola de hombros

-yo…-no sabía que decir, aun tenía ese nudo en la garganta

-si es así, hare todo para que me perdones, y se cómo!-soltándola se quito la bata blanca mientras llamaba por teléfono...

-teléfono?-susurro la morena, siendo escuchada por el peli naranjo

-eh? Me lo compre hace tres meses, no te preocupes te comprare uno

-no! Yo…-pero antes que continuara un hombre de lentes entro por la puerta

-que quieres Kurosaki, para que me llamaste?-le dijo Uryu Ishida

-que bien Ishida, necesito que te ocupes de un paciente de mi consultorio mientras vuelvo-tomando a la morena de la muñeca sin escuchar las quejas de su compañero de trabajo-te lo voy a agradecer mucho!

Y mientras Ishida le maldecía, guiño de su esposa por los pasillos hasta llegar a las afueras del hospital, precisamente en el estacionamiento donde pararon frente a un auto negro. Ichigo abrió la puerta trasera del auto ya que Rukia no podía ir en el copiloto con su hija en brazos

-sube

-este auto es tuyo?-señalaba anonadada el auto

-eh?...si, lo compre hace dos meses pero, sube te mostrare algo mejor

Rukia subió al auto. Todo el transcurso del camino hubo un silencio pero para nada incomodo, el auto se detuvo en un pueblo específicamente frente a una casa con un jardín de césped presiono y arbustos.

-esta es mi casa-le dijo mientras le ayudaba a salir del auto

-que!?-ahora si estaba para desmayarse, tanto había progresado Ichigo en esos seis meses?

-Rukia-tomándole una de sus muñecas-regresa conmigo, este es el lugar que he preparado para el día que estuviese de nuevo a mi lado, por favor Rukia…regresa conmigo

-Ichigo…-susurro mientras se soltaba de su agarre-yo…-su tartamudeo le ponía de nervios a Ichigo-yo…esto es mi culpa

-eh?-dejando en blanco al peli naranjo

-tome una decisión desesperada alejándote de tu hija, te dije que me divorciaría de ti y al final termine extrañándote y…-los labios de Ichigo detuvieron sus palabras llenas de sofocación. La morena le correspondió ante el beso que denotaba también, desesperación y amor. Se separaron al sentir las manitos de Atsuko

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte enana-le dijo con una sonrisa mirando la cara de sonrojes de la morena, había pasado tiempo desde que se refería a ella de esa manera-además Kuukaku me dijo hace unos meses que una ex compañera de universidad se las ingenio para revelarte mi anterior trabajo, pero no me molesto…sabes por qué?

-no-le contesto contemplando su vasta sonrisa

-porque no me importa, solo me importaba el pensar que algún día me perdonarías…Rukia…regresa conmigo-le dijo sonriente hasta que la morena comenzó a llorar-eh!? Dije algo malo

La morena sin dejar que se "disculpara" de su supuesto error cometido, le abrazo-si Ichigo, regresare contigo y seremos la familia más feliz del mundo!

Por otra parte…

-Hisana, donde está Rukia?-le pregunto su esposo sentado en el sofá al verla entrar a la mansión sin su hija y nieta

-digamos que complete tu misión-regalándole un dulce sonrisa

-recomendarlo al hospital no una misión y menos ayudarlo, sabes que ese mocoso no me agrada-Hisana se sentó a su lado abrazándole mientras Byakuya le rodeaba su cintura

-pero aun así lo hiciste-regalándole un beso en la mejilla

-solo porque el chico eligió un mal trabajo considerando que su esposa toma decisiones desesperadas al entirse engañada…

**Fin**

**Por fin! Pensé que nunca lo terminaría y saben porque!? Porque sistemáticos y monografías no combinan y menos cuando hay estrenos anime de otoño.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta corta historia, no se preocupen tengo una preparada pero no sé cuando la publicare**

**Me dejan un reviews si?**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
